Of Past and Present Lives
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: Harry has been depressed every since he saw that silver fox in Care of Magical Creatures, and he doesn't know why. An event in Potions involving "Potion of a Past Life"  solves that mystery, but opens the door for many more. *Hint in AN on top of 1st ch.
1. Chapter 1

_**And, here we are again; another plot bunny, another story that takes time away from completing any one of my other stories. -_-" *Sigh* Oh well. **_

___**Inspiration for this story: **_

_**"The Essence Of His Soul" by My Echoing Silence**_

_**And  
><strong>_

_**"Fall Through" by **__**Hittocerebattosai**_

_**Summary: Harry has been feeling depressed ever since he saw that silver fox in his Care of Magical Creatures class, but not even he knows why. A few months later while testing out their 'Potion of a Past Life' in (well of course) potions, it solves one mystery but opens a door to many more. **_

___**Hint Hint:*Harry's past life if Kuroune.***_

_**I love Harry Potter x Yu Yu Hakusho crossovers (which says a lot b/c I usually Hate crossovers with a passion), but I recommend them if you're looking for something interesting to read.**_

_**Anyway, on with the fanfic...**_

* * *

><p>Harry sighed deeply. Ron and Hermione gave him another glance; that was the seventh time in half an hour.<p>

"He's been like for how long, like two, three, weeks? What's the matter with him" Ron asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure. He said he isn't even sure what's wrong, himself. It all started when he saw that silver fox creature that Hagrid showed us;" she answered him, "just been in a sad state since then."

Ron 'hmm'-ed as he thought it over and continued his homework as Hermione read and Harry stared at the fireplace. Hermione looked over to him and frowned.

"I'm going to ask Madam Pomfrey and the Professors if there is anything we can do. This depression is seriously affecting him, and I can't stand to see him suffer anymore."

With that, she left to find a teacher as soon as possible.

XxXx

Although they had tried a sort of therapy on Harry from Madam Pomfrey before, it had failed as Harry said 'I don't know why I'm upset alright? I just… am'. This led the staff to search for other means of curing him.

They tried diagnostic spells to see if it was caused by some sort of curse, if it was the side effect of a disease or spell, or if it was genetic. All tests came back negative. This led them to a dead end; the best they could hope for was that he snapped out of it soon.

A few months passed by and Harry gradually grew less depressed, but it was still there, and never completely gone. All of Gryffindor was worried that they'd never get to the bottom of this.

Until one day in potions… (It was _**always**_ potions…)

"Today, we will be brewing what's known as 'Potion of a Past Life'. What it does is show first he being you are most like, or influenced by, out of all of your 'past lives', second the most exciting or extreme moments in that 'past life'. Now, understand that past lives are not precisely reincarnation, but actually the choice made by the soul of a person, if not wishing to remain a ghost of move on, and pass on their remaining soul or spirt energy to another being, after death. No, you are _not_ the same person as the one from your 'past life' but _your_ soul does contain a percentage of _their_ soul (hence, them and their traits are present in you, but your personality is completely decided by your-own-self). Do you all understand? I will not have anyone having a nervous breakdown about being whatever your 'past life' was.

"After every potion is complete, the ones done successfully will be tested out on the ones who made it. The entire class, as well as yourself, will be able to view your past life and its moments. Get started."

Everyone got to work, eager about being able to see their past lives. Even the worst potion makers were extra careful when brewing. That was why Professor Snape loved this potion and saved it for one of his 'I cannot handle disasters today' days.

Harry was still partially indifferent, but was careful not to screw up the directions anyway, he had been more 'careful' (less goofing around) ever since the depression started (one good thing to come of it – his potions grade surprisingly rose).

When finished, everyone, even Neville (though that may have been because he was working with Hermione) had completed the potion correctly.

"We will go through everyone individually. Each person will take a sip of the potion, the drinker will take the form of their past life, and white smoke will surround them and display the memories/moments for all of us to see. No there is no other, private, way to see it. Most of the time there will only be one or two moments shown, and rarely ever three. Would anyone like to volunteer to be first?"

There were past lives ranging from royalty, to unicorns, to giraffes in the muggle wild; (no joke).

Neville's had been a brave warrior, well known in the Anglo-Saxon period of time that would have given Beowulf a run for his money. The poor Gryffindor had felt a mixture of embarrassment and pride

Ron had been a griffon in a past life, from what they observed from the memory of how it fended off against a dragon (while quite unmatched) to defend some younger griffons, they could see the resemblance of stubbornness and caring that both possessed.

Hermione had been, to her utter dismay, a psychic. It was not _just_ a psychic though, but one that had given up an entire educational career in order to make predictions for a living; the exact opposite of Hermione. Poor girl had to reconstruct her way of thinking and convince herself that her 'past life' was now trying to 'rectify' that choice with the way she is now. She could not live (happily) with the idea that she would willingly choose that 'crazy inner eye stuff' over her precious factual knowledge.

They got a good laugh at Draco Malfoy's past life as well. It was not some powerful wizard or royalty, or even a snake or a dragon, like many expected. His past life was a female, exotic gypsy dancer whose closest relationship to anything pureblood was wealthy 'pureblooded' (in their own family names) muggles that she entertained. Many students asked him if he would dance for them after class; he received laughter with every scowl he sent out.

When it finally got to Harry, the rest of the class had already gone (they had been more excited about it that he was after all). He sipped the potion and waited a few seconds; feeling his form begin to change.

His hair grew longer and changed into a dark blue-ish black, his ears grew pointed, his eyes turned a dark blue, his teeth grew fangs, dark wings sprouted from his back, his clothing changed into dark blue; a corset-like loose top, blue bandages rapped down both arms, a witch-like hat appeared on his head with a long pony tail coming out the top of it, matching dark blue pants, a lighter blue skirt-like thing tied around his hips, long dark boots, and a red pendent necklace around his neck. He looked older as well, and taller, appearing to be in his early twenties.

One thing was for certain, this past life was not human.

The now humanized 'past life' looked around at them, gave a small smirk, and then closed his eyes as the white smoke wrapped around him.

The memory came up of him and another creature – with long white hair, matching white ears and tail, and also dressed completely in white, with golden eyes which stood out amongst all of the white and his pale complexion. The two were talking in hushed whispers in a language that nobody in the room could understand – it was rough and complicated sounding; like a combination of Chinese and German.

The occupants in the room turned to Professor Snape, silently asking if there was a way they could understand it. He gave a faux sigh of annoyance, only to maintain his image of indifference and cover up his own curiosity on the matter, and cast an advanced translation spell – one that was not limited to only the languages in this world (Earth as a whole, wizard and muggle).

In a few moments the unknown language was coming out in English: "-group three is waiting around the back, and groups four and five are waiting amongst the outer perimeter as back up."

"Perfect. Now, for our roles; which would you prefer, the front or the back?"

"You can have the back, _you_ are the sneaky fox after all," came the reply.

The other gave a small snort of amusement, "Your choice."

The one that was Harry's past life pulled out a small scythe that was attached to a thin rope line, "Besides, I'm always up for an upfront confrontation, as opposed to a sneak attack."

The fox person gave a shrug and signaled to the other groups waiting that they were going in, and moved towards the back of the large place.

Harry's past life started towards the front, using his scythe like a boomerang-yoyo to take out any attackers he met along the way. Entering inside, his mission seemed to be the same – taking out the security, thus clearing a path for the treasures inside to be easily taken away by the groups outside.

He was making his way through the place, towards the mid-center, where _something_ was being guarded more fiercely than the other objects were. The more challenging guards were ready to face the past life; who looked like he was waiting for something. He apparently was, as large plants that resembled Venus fly traps sprouted from the ground, devouring the guards.

"Took you long enough," the past life called out.

The white fox from before stepped into view, "the back was more guarded than I had anticipated."

With that, they faced the thing that was being guarded – a treasure chest looking box – opening it, came the most beautiful assortment of jewelry and golden objects that the student on lookers had ever seen. Since most of it was jewelry, the two quickly adorned most of what was in the box – bracelets, rings, necklaces, crowns – and pocketed as many gold and silver objects as they could. Anything they could not wear or carry in their clothes was handed to more the powerful members of their groups.

They made their way out running; jogging really, but they went so fast it made the newest brooms look like carriages drawn by old, blind horses.

The last little bit of the memory showed them returning to a campsite, and a small celebration beginning for the success of their raid – drinks, jewels, precious artifacts even, went flying through the air in merriment.

The fox and the past life stored away their collectings and sat with each other on a large tree branch, watching the moon together.

That memory faded and another started up; the same two thieves were just coming out of a cave in the shape of a strange beast. The fox mainly running, the past life using his bat-like wings to jump and run; stopping in the front of the cave, the fox person twisted his body slightly, showing the other the (obviously stolen) mirror, which gleamed with power. The two smirked at each other, and continued moving.

The 'eyes' on the cave glowed red, and a group of people ran out of the cave after them.

The two ran through a field of bamboo, it was looking good for the two thieves, that they were going to lose the group with no problem. Until Harry's past life's red pendant's chain broke off, causing him to run back after it.

The fox saw this and turned back to him, "Don't Kuroune!"

"I need it!" shouted back the past life, now identified as 'Kuronue'.

He was able to get to his detached necklace but unfortunately, was in clear view of the group chasing after them. Before they knew it, bamboo spears flew through the air and pierced Kuroune, injuring him and locking him in place. The spears that didn't cut through him had surrounded him, making escaping even more difficult.

"Kuroune!"

Blood poured from the bat-winged thief, his life slipping away before their eyes. With gasping breath, and a mouth leaking blood, he called over to his partner.

"Forget about me and run, Kurama!"

The fox, now known as Kurama, gave a sad, torn look, but eventually complied; giving a slight nod to his dying friend, and turned away, running.

Kuroune watched him disappear from view, and closed his eyes. "Until we meet again…" Darkness then enclosed around him and the memory faded.

The white smoke cleared and Harry began to change back from his 'past life' form. When he was back to normal he had a deep, emotional look in his eyes. He now understood his where his depression came from; why he felt like there was hole in his chest ever since that day.

"Kurama…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interesting start? <strong>__**Yes, no?**_

_**Let me know what you think. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Woah, I never thought I'd ever have so many Favorites and Story Alerts for one story before. :O I just wanna give a big "Thank You!" to everyone. **_

_**Especially to everyone who reviewed. 11 people out of over 50 (I lost count around 50) people left a review, so here's a shout out to them: **_

**IReadTooMuch**

**Devil Dragon Angel**

**Haunt of Twilight**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos**

**Crowquet**

**DarkRoseOfWolf**

**Kya-BrightShadow**

**StarAngel531**

**LitteLuck**

**Draco**

_**Thank you guys for reviewing. =) **_

_**Okay, I made sure that this chapter was longer (twice as long) 1. B/c of idk when I'll have time to update, and I figured this would sort of tie people over. 2. B/c no matter how much I wrote, it seemed like it never went anywhere with the plot, so here I really tried to get into the plot. **_

_**Also, there is some hints of yaoi in here between Kuronue and Kurama, but it's more along the lines of joking around so that the non-yaoi-liking readers won't be too disgusted and this of it more as goofing around. Serious yaoi I'll put a WARNING before so that the people who don't like it, don't have to read it. Sounds fair?  
><strong>_

_**Hope you guys enjoy. ^^**_

* * *

><p>When you hear the expression 'It spread like wild fire' you never really understand how accurate the simile can actually be until <strong>you<strong> are part of what's being spread around. Harry now knew this too as by the ending of his next period class the entire school seemed to know about his 'non-human, thieving past self with the obvious death wish'.

The only thing fortunate about his past years at Hogwarts, he considered, was that he was now used to being stared at and talked about, even by his own house. So now what really concerned him was the thing that had actually, unknowingly, had his attention for months now; Kurama.

Who exactly was this fox person, besides 'Kuronue's partner in crime? Where was he now and how could he get there? And most importantly: why did he want to? Even before he knew about his past life he had felt the loss of his 'friend'. Why now, when he never had before? Of course this would be a _great_ way for this year to top his others.

Regardless, he had to know more.

'I'm gonna need Hermione' was his last thoughts before running off to the library.

XxXx

"Are you sure you want to do that Harry?" The question was of course asked by the most book-smart Gryffindor of their generation.

"Yes, I need to know about him, them… everything. I know it's dangerous, Hermione, but I just need to know. Not even just out of curiosity, but because I feel that if I don't then I'm going to be stuck feeling like the living dead for the rest of my life. Do you understand…?" Harry replied with a heavy tone. It was frustrating to put exactly how he felt into words.

"I believe I do. Alright, I'll look for something that you can use. Just promise me two things: 1. that you'll be careful, and 2. that you'll help me research – it is a rather difficult subject to find, and there is no way that you're leaving me stuck with all the work."

She gave a small huff of playful annoyance and Harry chuckled, "Okay, okay 'Mione you win." He put his hands up in surrender and smiled.

"We should start with the key words 'Past life'," she said as they browsed the shelves.

*Three Hours Later*

They had been covering head to toe of every section of the library that they could, had found thirteen books relating to 'Past Life', with seven out of those having spells/potions that could be involved with past lives, and three of those dealing with non-human past lives.

"Well, one thing is certain," Hermione concluded "any of the information in these books requires that you know what animal or being your past life was in order to make sure that their spirit energy reacts with the spell or potion in the right way. Just taking a chance may be chaotic."

Harry sighed, "How am I supposed to figure that out? I haven't even heard of any of those things living in the Wizarding world. Have you?"

"No. But that doesn't mean that they haven't been heard of _somewhere_ before. I mean, Professor Snape was able to translate their language into English for us, so… If I remember right, the translation spell he used was an advanced one – used for languages outside of Our World - which includes any languages in between muggle and wizard to magical creatures."

"_**Our **__World_?" Harry asked; surprise and confusion coated his words.

"Yes of course. You didn't think there was just muggle and wizarding world – which is actually considered the same world actually, just two different (I guess you could say) 'dimensions' of it –did you? Although many people do, at least not until they're older and have to learn about the other ones, one way or another; we deal with the different worlds quite often," Hermione paused her rant to let Harry soak it all in.

"Now," she continued after a few seconds.

"The three most common worlds are: Human World – where muggles and wizards are, Spirit World – where the energy of deceased's souls go to find their heaven or hell, or other choices in their afterlife, and Demon World – don't be confused, it's not the same type of demon in Christian beliefs, it is the Japanese one called 'Yokai' which is roughly translated into either 'demon', 'spirit', 'apparition', or 'monster'. The things that live in this world are supernatural, and considered demonic because of their hateful actions against humans – many actually eat humans." Harry gulped as she said that.

"I said many, not all, and it (again) has mostly to do with 1. Their dislike of humans, and 2. Tradition –It was like that for centuries, humans were the lesser species and thus food, like how we eat chicken or cow; until a barrier was established that separated them from humans, and as they say 'bad habits die hard'.

"Anyway, they may look like monsters or magical creatures but that does not mean they are as beastly as they are. Many, even the lower class ones, are quite humanized – they have reasoning skills, they know they can improve themselves with effort and practice, they can build homes and buildings and have a currency system. Their own world is separated into kingdoms though, and each side never really got along to well."

Harry gave her a curious look, clearly asking 'What's the point of all of this?'

"I'm talking mainly about the yokai because I believe that your past life was one. I haven't seen one like yours before, but his partner - the fox, is a very well-known type of yokai known as either a 'kitsune' or a 'youko'. I figured if they lived in the same world, and one was a yokai, then the other must be one as well. Makes sense huh Harry. Harry?"

Harry was letting the shock set in with just one thought on his mind, 'My past life was a demon?'

xXxXx

Harry, while still in a bit of shock, flipped through a book of yokai that Hermione had found in the library, trying to find the species of his past self.

"Is she sure you were a demon, mate?" Ron asked him from his spot on a chair with his charms essay on his lap. "I mean wouldn't that be more of he-who-must-not-be-named's thing?"

"She's sure," he uttered without looking up from the book. "I'm trying to find it now."

'It had wings right?' he thought to himself. 'Let's see, Index… W: 'water', 'wind', ah 'winged' page 574.' He flipped to that page and started skimming the pages until he found one with a picture that looked like his yokai.

'No… no… no… wait, what's this; humanized form of a bat yokai? Did Kuronue have bat wings?' Now that he thought about it…

'_Description: Its full form appears as a large bat- *blah blah blah*… _

…_In its humanized form it will appear as a human with bat-like attributes such as black or brown wings, fangs, claws and/or pointed ears. Also, its body type will usually be thin, tall and may be muscular without being overly so (such as a rock yokai would be, as an example). _

'The description fits; time to report to Hermione.'

xXx

"Okay, so a bat yokai, and based on his thieving skills," Harry glared slightly as she said that.

"He would be more of an upper-class… okay; I got something that would work. It's originally Japanese and translated into 'Knowing My Inner Self' and is more of a ritualistic incantation. We will need something from their world – an article of some sort, or a plant from there; I could order something from this catalog, "Oswald's Magical Oddities" which has unusual plants from Demon World there. It's used in more advanced potions and that's one of the only stores that supply those ingredients.

"We'll also need special meditation candles, some chalk to draw the diagram – No it's not the star in the circle one, and since this is purely a self-done-ritual, I cannot help you with the actual chanting, but I will be on the sidelines in case something goes wrong. But **you** are the one who needs to do the summoning correctly for this to work."

Harry nodded, "I'll give it my best. I have to do this."

"I know."

XxXxXx

It took about a week for the special plant to be delivered, and only two days to find the other things required. They waited until the weekend and set themselves up in the boys' bedroom, locking everyone else out. Ron had been filled in on the details the day after they had found the ritual, and came to help as well. He and Hermione were on the sides.

Harry had practiced the incantation several times already and had finally been Hermione-approved just a few days ago.

Hermione spoke to him, "Ready Harry?"

He nodded. She drew the diagram – a large circle around him with Japanese symbols littering the outer edges. Ron placed four candles around the circle as well.

"Okay Harry," Hermione spoke softly. "Breath in the candle fumes; they are specifically made to help induce a calming, meditative state. Once your heart beat slows down and you feel like you could doze off, site the incantation.

He only nodded again, feeling his body relax and his eyelids gain weight. He closed them. Waiting out about a minute, where he could really feel himself fighting to stay awake, he spoke the words he had been drilling into his brain for most of the week.

"_Watashi Wa Anata Ni Aitai Desu_… _Aitai Desu_"

_(I want to see/meet you.) __**(1)**_

The darkness of his eyelids swirled and it felt like he was swept up by a tornado…

xXxXx

…and took a crash landing.

There was a pain in his head but none in his body. Opening his eyes he found himself in a strange land with as much forest as his eyes could see; never ending. It was night time and the moon was glowing bright and golden. A warm wind swept past him and the whispers that it carried told him to move towards the large tree in the center of the forest. Having no idea of anywhere else to go, he did so.

The tree was about the size of two Hogwarts stalked on top of each other, with branches that seemed to reach for miles, and dark green leaves in contrast to the light brown wood which practically radiated with the moonlight made it seem eerily beautiful.

"I'm here," he called out. "Is anyone else here?"

The wind gave a low hum and then swept through the branches of the large tree, all the way to the top.

It was deathly silent for a minute before a whoosh sound was heard and shadowy figure jumped down from the branches of the trees.

"I was wondering when you'd decide to come," said a voice from the living shadow.

Harry squinted, trying to see the figure – which must have sensed his frustration and came closer to give him a better look.

"Hello Harry, I'm Kuronue. It's great to finally meet you face to face."

xXxXxxxxXxxx

(Meanwhile)

_Father, _

_I've learned something very interesting in potions about a week ago, although I wanted to double check on it before writing to you about it. _

_After brewing and testing out Potion of a Past Life, it seems that Potter's was something very interesting; a successful thief from Demon World. His name was Kuronue and he had a partner – a fox named Kurama. _

_It is true that demon souls have more influence over human souls if in the form of a past life, is it not? _

_I thought you would find this __**interesting.**_

_ Draco_

Lucius re-read his son's letter once more.

'Interesting indeed,' he thought. 'I must report this.'

xXxXxXx

(Back with Harry and Kuronue)

"You've come all this way, isn't there something you'd like to ask me?"

Harry had so far been in 'surprised' mode and hadn't asked a single thing that he'd wanted to.

Kuronue approached him, and Harry tensed when the bat put his hand on his shoulders and sat him down. The demon then sat down cross legged across from them, waived his hand, and a blanket and two tea cups were set in front of them.

"I am a part of you so I know your favorite."

Harry nodded and cautiously took a sip, 'perfect'.

"You created all this?" It wasn't the first question Harry had originally wanted to ask but…

Kuronue smiled, "Yes" then took a sip of his own. "My soul is a part of your soul, so your body is partially my body, and your mind is partially my mind. I cannot control what you think or do, but I can influence. And, I can own; this little forest is one part of your mind that belongs to me – my territory."

"Do everyone else's past live do the same thing?" Harry had finally found his voice again.

"If they are powerful enough they can. Usually the souls of ordinary humans or animals can contribute as past lives with only minor quirks. If someone had a cheetah as a past live, the only thing that animal would be able to contribute to that person is a love to run, but not usually the actual skill itself.

"While if something with a more powerful soul was someone's past life, it could pass on not only the opinions of its life, but also the skills needed for it; like I did with you."

Harry nearly spit out his tea. "Excuse me?"

The thief smirked, "You like to fly don't you? And you somehow managed to be a natural at it on your first go, even with no prior instructions or visual aide to base it off of. It felt _natural_, right? Like it was something instinctual; as if you were born to fly?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Kuronue stood up, stretched, and spread his black wings open to the fullest he could in his humanized form.

"You didn't think these were just for show did you? I was born in my full form as a bat, so my knowledge of flying was already embedded into my mind. And when I died, and years later had my soul bind to yours – becoming one of your past lives – that instinct was passed along to you."

Harry's mouth was agape. The entire explanation made sense, but it was still rather scary to think about – his skills came from these other souls that were apart of him.

"But if you're that powerful," Harry began to ask "then couldn't you have basically taken me over? I know yokai souls are really powerful."

Kuronue gave a small, admiring look, "You are a clever one aren't you. I just might have if I didn't wear myself out all those years ago."

"Wear yourself out? You mean by how you died?"

"No, I'm afraid; I meant I wore myself out by taking the damage from that curse that was cast upon you, that Halloween night."

The world suddenly stopped for the boy-who-lived. "Huh?"

Kuronue only smirked more; "A curse that can kill humans, with no cure, no hope. And yet you survived it. Have you never questioned it before?"

"I… I have, but, when no explanation could be given aside from being 'the chosen one' I just let it go. Everyone says I survived because I'm destined to defeat him-"

"You are."

Harry paused as the bat demon spoke.

"But just because you were born with that destiny doesn't mean that the skills you use for it cannot come from the other souls that are with you. Because of past lives like me, your influences in life from friends, family and enemies; they all play a role in the prophesy.

"That was probably why I was assigned to bind with your soul in the first place; yokai souls are hardly ever bound with human ones in 'reincarnation', unless there is a damn good reason for it."

Harry was silent at first before asking, "What about that night; how did you help me survive?"

"The curse kills people instantly by separating their soul from their body. Something like those creatures, the dementors, do. However, the spells was specifically designed for _human_ souls, not yokai ones, which are much harder to separate from their bodies.

"If your soul had separated from your body, I would have been too, since I am only a **part** of _your_ soul. In order to save us both, I spread my soul's energy over yours – taking over your soul with mine and holding it in place. When the spell hit us it wasn't powerful enough to separate my yokai soul, and hence your human one; but it simply would not 'disappear' if l didn't do something – so I gathered up as much of my spirit energy in my soul as possible and shot the curse right back at him.

"That move cost me most of my energy and I could no longer have my soul over power yours. I stored the rest of my soul back inside yours, working as a normal past life again and knowing that by the time my soul got strong enough again it'd be too late to re-try taking over your soul – it would have developed its own personality by then and be much harder to possess.

"I will not lie to you, if I thought I'd be able to take you over than I would have. I am a yokai after all, a demon, a monster; we are naturally very selfish creatures. But again, I cannot possess your soul… unless you allowed it."

The boy was speechless. He could have been taken over by a demon; he could have lived but never lived at the same time. And he admitted that he probably would have too!

'I should be angry, hurt. I should hate him! …Why can't I feel any hate towards him? Is it because he didn't end up doing it? No. Is it because he _told_ me; didn't lie to me about it? He did say he was selfish. He's not sorry either, but, I'm still not actually mad at him. Why aren't I?'

"It's rather hard to be angry at yourself."

Harry looked up. 'Kuronue knew what I was thinking?'

"I cannot read your mind, if that's what you were thinking. But I am a part of you and can sense how you feel: confusion. You want to be angry with me, right? But you don't feel so. Even I cannot tell you why you aren't, but if I had to guess, I would say it's because of your empathy.

"You know anyone, yokai or not, would have possessed you too if they were in my position. Therefore, you cannot base your hate on the idea that I am evil enough to do that, because most people would be considered evil as well."

Harry thought it over, "There may be another reason too."

Kuronue raised an eyebrow.

"So many people lie to me," Harry started. "They lie or leave out things to try to keep me on their side, and when I find out about it, I feel hate towards them. But, you didn't lie to me at all. You could have used the excuse that you saved me to try to manipulate me, but, you didn't. I guess I kind of respect you for it."

Kuronue 'hmmed' but sat back down and drank his tea once more. "You still had more questions didn't you?" He continued as if there hadn't have been drama and mind-blowing secrets revealed a few minutes ago.

Harry sighed at the change of subject but found that he didn't really want to dwell on it either. "Tell me about Kurama."

XxxxXxxxXxx

(Another Break/Meanwhile)

"You and young Draco were most correct, this is very interesting information. Wormtail."

Peter Pettigrew scurried over to man's feet, "Yes Master."

"Contact my allies from the other world, mainly Bishamon, the record keeper of Demon World. He should know about these two demon thieves more than anyone."

"Yes Master," he repeated before running off.

xXxXxXxXXXxxx

(Back to Harry and Kuronue)

The yokai's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, a cliché simile, but the only one that really fit his description right now.

"Oh Kurama;he was my partner, my friend, my other half. We were inseparable until that day. I was older, I showed him how it was done and he improved far better than I could have ever dreamed."

'He's talking about thieving, _right? _'

"Oh my fox… I can't really explain the thing we had together. Perhaps I could show you instead."

He closed his eyes and the forest around them morphed; they were soon standing around a campsite:

_Yokai surrounded a fire, all talking amongst themselves while eating, cleaning weapons, or boasting about a tale of something or another to their friends. The mood was surprisingly uplifting. _

"_Here they come." One said, and they all got up to bow as Kuronue and Kurama walked up to them. _

"_Has everything been stored away safely?" Kurama asked. _

"_Yes sir. Not a scrap left on the ground from the celebration before." _

"_Excellent," said the fox yokai. "Do me a favor; unless there is an emergency, no one is to disturb neither Kuronue nor I until tomorrow morning. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir, I will do everything in my power to keep people from disturbing you two." _

_Kurama nodded to the men before looking back at Kuronue. The two ran off towards the center of the forest. _

_The scene changed to the two partners sitting on a branch of a tree – the same large tree that Harry had gone to in the middle of the 'forest' when he first came here. _

"_It's a beautiful moon tonight." Kurama started. _

_Kuronue snorted, "When is it ever not?" _

_Kurama sighed, his friend was sure something. "You just _had _to get every last piece of gold in the room, didn't you?" _

"_Yes, I know not to leave something precious behind."_

"_Even as the guards are coming?"_

_Kuronue shrugged, "You know me. If I need to get it, I need to get it."_

_Kurama half laughed, half sighed, "I may have learned from you but it looks like you have more to learn than I needed to." _

"_Hey!"_

Harry laughed along with Kurama as he watched the memory.

_Kurama then put on a serious face, "Your stubbornness is going to get you killed one day." _

_Kuronue looked at him, "well if it does, I give you the bragging rights to say 'I told you so' in the afterlife."_

"_You think I'm going to die with you when that happens? What stupid thing would I have done to be on the same level as you?" Kurama retorted without seriousness. _

"_Being my partner for one. And don't ask so high and mighty Mr. Risk Taker , we're both going to end up dead for some dumb ass reason, you can bet that." _

_Kurama 'humphed' as Kuronue continued. "When that does happen, let's both choose the reincarnation option, we can take over any other soul easy, and we'll find each other again."_

"_What makes you think we'll even be in the same world? With your karma, you'll end up coming back as a past life of a __**human**__." Kurama laughed. _

"_Why so insulting tonight Kurama? A human, really?" Kurama just smirked. "Fine then fox, just for ruining its surprise, karma is making you come back as a human too!" _

_Kuronue jumped up one branch and turned his back on Kurama. _

"_So childish, Kuronue. Are you sure that you're older? _

_Kuronue flipped backwards, hooked his knees over the branch he had been sitting on but let the rest of his body hang upside-down, and faced Kurama. _

"_I thought I had already showed you who the more experienced one was, my fox" he said seductively. _

_Kurama snorted and pushed his face away with his hand, "idiot."_

_Kuronue came down and sat close to kurama, both shared each other's warmth. Kuronue then looked at him with a questioning face, Kurama sighed, "fine!" _

_The bat yokai grinned as he grabbed the kitsune's wrist and dragged him off into the night. _

"I'm not even going to ask about that last part," Harry said in monotone, as the background changed back into where they originally were before.

"You _could _if you really wanna-"

"No!" Harry screamed without meaning to. Kuronue laughed so hard he clutched his stomach.

Once the laughing fit ended, Kuronue sat back up. "He was the only one I was ever truly comfortable with, and he was the only one that could handle me, personally."

'Really hoping that wasn't how I thought it sounded.'

"And how many years of being your body without any reminder of my youko friend, until that one many months ago? It hurt that I had forgotten my fox, and my soul being more influential than your other past lives affected you more. You feel my depression."

Harry nodded. "Is there anything we can do about it?"

"I will either have to get out of it as time go by, or find my fox like we planned. I don't even know if he's alive or not, if he's dead and a past life like mine, or anything."

He could feel Kuronue's sadness again, it was overwhelming.

"But this just isn't about you anymore, Kuronue. Even if you let go of your depression for him, I have my own feelings about it now. And… I want to find him. I want you two to keep your bet. I want to meet him and hear him tell you 'I told you so'."

Kuronue laughed a little at this, in an embarrassed way.

"I want you to see meet him again. If it's possible, I want you to. And I'll help you, since it's my body."

"In that case, allow me to help you too. There are people trying to kill you, and now that you know I'm here I can help you live. Yokai energy is much more powerful than wizard energy so when you face danger, let me take the reins."

Harry was about to object but Kuronue cut him off.

"Repayment, for your help; I may be a 'demon' and a thief, but that doesn't mean I can't have an honor code. Ones for only those I deem worthy, by the way."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine have it your way."

"I always do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Since the spells in Harry Potter are Latin and use Latin words, but this spell is Japanese I figured it'd used Japanese words or Phrases. *Shrugs*<br>**_

_**It's just not a party without Voldemort. ^^" The idea that he is powerfull enough to take over, if Harry lets him, provides some foreshadowing. ;) **_

_**Good, bad; too long, too short? Exciting, Dull? I need to know these things so that I can improve. So if you have commentary I'd love to hear it. Unless it's flaming about how much you hate yaoi, then I'm just gonna annoyed b/c I Need Writing evaluations, not hate mail. Thank you. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize for the long waited update, though I did warn that I wasn't sure when I'd have time to update again. -_-" Well, I hope ur all not too mad at me. **_

___**Thank u again to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it. **_

_**SoraFireDemon**_

_**Fk306 AnimeLover**_

___**Gina Star**_

_**917 Brat**_

_**FireHedgehog**_

_**I'm Dead Inside**_

___**AmethystNight88 - Thank u for the actual tip for my writing. I thought I had put everything in 3rd person POV/past, except for characters' thoughts & dialogue, unless I missed a few. :/ I will work on that. **_

__**_Dannichigo _**

_**Mabidiso**_

_**Exaigon**_

_**NaKita277**_

___**Dyani91**_

_**CrystalStorm**_

_**Paddy Gurl**_

___**Shya Kitty**_

_**JGood27**_

_**On with the Chapter! Please enjoy ^^**_

* * *

><p>Hours had passed until Harry had finally 'returned'; Ron and Hermione had just started worrying.<p>

"What happened mate? I didn't think you'd be that gone; you've been gone for like twelve hours," Ron asked tiredly.

"Honestly Ronald, you're so dramatic. It hasn't even been half that long," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "But you were gone for quite a while, Harry. I was afraid it might have been a chaotic encounter."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No actually, it was… nice. He's actually kind of nice. I mean he's blunt and a little childish, but wise and interesting at the same time.

"… If I had to be honest with myself, I'd say he reminds me of Sirius."

The smile remained on his face but his tone was sad and the look on his face was distant. He shook it off as best as he could and explained the entire conversation he had just had with the yokai.

Gasps, oohs and aahs, and laughter rang out as the story progressed. By the end of it Ron was in awe and Hermione was fascinated but a little wary.

"Harry, what did he mean by 'letting him take the reins'?" She questioned him.

Said boy gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Well," he began "you see, he said that he _can_ take control of my body, but only if **I** allow him to. So, if I'm ever in a situation that I can't handle, he said he'd help me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean letting have control over your body like that; he could do something to it, ya know." Ron asked.

"He wouldn't. And I'm not saying that just because I think he's a good guy. It's also because if he destroys _my_ body, then he destroys his too. We both share this body, and even my soul. If I don't exist and neither does he.

"And he can't take over permanently either. He said my soul developed too much of its own personality and it would be too difficult to keep under his influence for the rest of my life. It's only when I relinquish control that he can take over. It's not as bad as it sounds."

Hermione was still skeptical but nodded anyway.

"'Mione? I was hoping you could help me with something else" he continued.

She gave a small smile, knowing immediately what he wanted her help with.

"I want to help him find Kurama, and I'm going to need your help."

XXxxXX

Pettigrew rushed into the lair as quickly as he could go, carrying various amounts of paper items in his arms. A blue creature with three small horns on his head, dressed in Asian-style, brown robes walked calmly behind him.

"Ah Bishamon, how good it is to see you again," the dark lord smiled.

"It is nice to see you as well Voldemort-san; one of my favorite employers." The yokai bowed. "Your follower was most vague, however, on what exactly you were looking for. I only know that it has to do with a few animal yokai thieves?

"So tell me, how may I serve you this evening?"

Their master glared at Pettigrew for not giving enough detail, and then explained.

"An enemy of mine has discovered that one of his 'past lives' was a yokai thief named Kuronue, along with a partner named Kurama. I want more information on them and anything I can use to get him on my side, as I know that he has the ability to take over my enemy's body, and could be of great use to me." **(1)**

"I see, I see. Interesting; you say his name was 'Kuronue'?" Bishamon asked more to himself than Voldemort.

"Do you know what type of yokai he was?"

The dark lord looked towards Lucius. The blond recalled, "I asked my son for more information on it; while he could not identify the type, he was able to give me a description. Could that be of any help?"

The yokai nodded.

"He had long dark hair in a high pony tail, pointed ears, fangs, wings… his age was about that of a young adult. His clothing-"

"That will be enough," the horned being interrupted. "I mainly just needed the physical attributes to identify the type of yokai that he was. Let's see know, pointed ears and wings, with fangs… sounds like a bat yokai."

He walked over to where wormtail stood with the large stack of papers, taking half of them and flipping through them.

"Section three – criminal, sub-section five… thieving… type: Bat… name… H, I, J, ah K. Kuronue… Here; just as I thought." He plucked the file from the pile and walked over to Voldemort with it. "As Kanji may not be recognized with you, I shall read and translate the information."

"I thank you. Mind you, putting it into layman's terms? I understand how rough the translation can be to explain."

The yokai nodded and began reading. "Kuronue and his partner Youko Kurama were two notorious thieves in Demon World at the time. After a failure mission in which Kuronue was killed, Youko Kurama went on to be legendary, nicknamed 'The Prince of Theives'. He died about sixteen years ago, but made his miraculous re-appearance in a human body about a year ago."

He paused for a second, re-reading something before mumbling a 'very interesting'.

"Even though Kuronue's soul was not bound to the human's soul until about seventeen years ago – in the soul developing stage – he had actually died about fifty years ago. Meaning that his soul was specifically singled out by The Fate Sisters **(2)** for something; unlike usual binding, or 'reincarnation', it was not random. His soul was merged with the other's for a reason… under reasons states the word 'prophesy'.

"If that human has a prophesy wound around his future, the fates decided that Kuronue's soul was most beneficial in helping to fulfill it. If he is a great enemy, I would be cautious and crafty; especially if he knows about the yokai soul within him."

Voldemort seethed inside at the outcome, but gave a nod of thanks to the records keeper for his time. He planned on getting that demon to turn to their side, at whatever cost. If he was as important as Bishamon claimed him to be, it could be the difference between defeat and victory.

XxXxXx

Harry had spent the last half an hour giving Hermione as much information on Kurama as he could, even having to consult Kuronue frequently for more personal questions. Luckily, he and the bat yokai had set up a direct mind link (Kuronue's idea) so that they could easily speak to each other without doing the ritual.

"I'll send a letter to the owner of 'Oswald's Magical Oddities' **(3)** and see if he can track down anything on Kurama, since he seems to have contact with Demon World, and I will meanwhile be looking up tracking spells in case he somehow is in Human World." The witch continued to ramble for a few minutes, mainly just audibly organizing her thoughts.

She finally paused when she realized that she was speaking aloud. "Well," she blushed slightly "off to bed for tonight. It's been an eventful last few hours so some rest is just the thing we need."

They departed.

XxX

'_Kuronue?'_ Harry asked via mind link.

'_Yes Harry?' _

'_When I sleep, will you be able to see my dreams?'_

'_Directly? No. Not unless you allow me to view them'_

'_Oh. Alright; Good night Kuronue'_

'_Oyasuminasai'_ (Good Night)

Closing his eyes, Harry welcomed the dark, blissfulness of sleep.

XxXx

The next day came all too early for Harry. Even though last night lacked any nightmare-visions, the excitement from yesterday had still taken its toll on Harry. Sighing, he stretched and got up to prepare for the day.

'Still the weekend,' Harry thought slightly happier. Everyone else was still sleeping but he didn't mind waking before them. He wanted to have time to talk with Kuronue in peace, anyway.

'_Kuronue?'_ He questioned the bat yokai.

'_You're awake this early? I'm surprised, when they said you weren't a normal boy they were certainly right; up before noon on a Saturday',_ He replied.

Harry rolled his eyes, quickly getting used to the thief's sense of humor, which was somewhere between cheesy and sadistic.

'_Ha, ha', _he dry 'laughed', _'I wanted to talk to you before everyone else got up and took over my free time. What will we do when we find Kurama?'_

'… _he always did say I never thought things through. I'm not sure, honestly. I would like to be with him once more, but, I am apart of you and could not join him immediately in my current state. I suppose first things, first – re-establish our relationship. Then wait a few hundred years until your death, by then I'll have gathered up enough energy to become a separate being.'_

Harry frowned, feeling left out; he wanted to get to know Kurama too.

He heard Kuronue chuckle. _'You should work harder at keeping your thoughts and our link separate. I meant no disrespect by the way; of course you would meet him. I just doubted that you'd want to stay with him and me for the rest of your life. That is true, is it not?'_

'…_I don't know'_ Harry admitted, _'We are each other, sort of, right? So, what if I like Kurama just as much as you do; what if I wanted to stay too.' _

Kuronue said quietly. _'It is an important decision to make, Harry. Yokai cannot stay in human world, they have barriers set up to keep most in, and special teams out there to bring them back or kill them if they make it to human world. We would not be able to stay here with Kurama because he is not able to be; we would have to live in Demon World. I don't think you'd want to do that.'_

Harry said nothing, but still had the feelings of 'wanting acceptance' – to be with Kuronue and Kuarama.

The bat yokai sighed, _'We shall see…'_ was all he said. They'll just have to cross that bridge when they get to it.

xXx

Soon the other members of Gryffindor came down for breakfast and joined Harry (and, without knowing, Kuronue as well).

Hermione happily said that she just sent the letter out to the shop owner this morning, and hopefully they'll have his help. Harry smiled and thanked her.

"What should we do today?" Harry asked cheerfully, despite his dramatic conversation with Kuronue earlier.

Both his friends gave a shrug. Until they had the information they needed on Kurama their sleuthing hobby would have to be put on hold for now; so all in all, they had nothing to do.

"Hagrid said he could use some extra help gathering some ingredients for Professor Snape, in the forbidden forest," he continued. "Sound good?"

"Sure," Ron replied.

Hermione added too, "why not?"

After breakfast they made their way over to Hagrid's.

XxxxXxxx

"Alrigh', here's the list of what we'll need to be lookin' for. Remember three items each, stick together and look for 'em on the north side, I'll be lookin' on the south side. Meet back at the hut when yer done, if yer not back in two hours I'll come lookin'. Shoot up a flare if yeh need me." **(4)**

With some final instructions he waved a goodbye and headed in the opposite direction.

The trio started walking for a bit before Hermione decided that splitting up was a good idea as most of the things they needed would not be found in the same place as each other.

So, Harry found himself with only Kuronue to talk to.

'_First item is Snakeweed. Where am I supposed to find that again?' _

'_Make a left by that tree.'_ Kuronue cut in.

'_Huh?' _

'_When you get to the large tree over there make a left. I can smell the snakeweed close to there.' _

Harry did so and after a few ducks and turns they were able to find it.

'_Wow Kuronue. How'd you do that? I didn't know bats had a good sense of smell.' _

'_Not bats so much as yokai in general, it's just one of our many quirks,'_ Harry could feel the slight smirk in his voice. _'We have much greater hearing and spirit awareness as well; since I am a bat yokai, my hearing is especially strong. …Actually, because I am a part of you, you have the ability to access my abilities.'_

'_Really?'_ Harry asked interested, _'could you show me how?'_

'_Well, I am decently bored. I suppose.' _

Harry grinned, his day just got interesting. _'What do I have to do?'_

'_Close your eyes and concentrate. This will hurt a bit. I am going to 'seep' little parts of my soul into various parts of yours. You must feel this and command yourself to accept them. The longer you do not accept these parts, the longer it is going to hurt. After a while if you cannot force yourself to do this then I will extract them.'_

Harry nodded.

'_We will begin now.' _

He felt nothing at first but then he felt burning pain begin to stir in his chest and then spread throughout his body. He could only describe it as having a small volcano erupting inside him.

'_Ow, ow Kuronue it hurts! Kuronue-'_

'_Calm down Harry, concentrate. You must concentrate through the pain and accept it. Feel my presence in the burning sensation and say This is a part of me. Accept it, embrace it, and use it.'_

"I-I accept this… this is me. You are me! I am you! We are together, we are one. We… will stay together, burn together with this fire; for eternity, Kuronue and I!" He screamed this to the sky, the forest, to Hogwarts, to fate, to Voldemort, to death… to Kurama, and to himself.

Once his speech was finished he felt the internal fire die down and a relaxing numbness cuddled him. He breathed a sigh of relief but his world did not return to normal; he just begun to notice little changes about the world around him – things like how strong grass can actually smell, how many creatures he could actually hear inhabiting the forest, including one about the size of a rabbit that scurried into a hole about ten feet away, and how damp the air felt today, not wet, but almost; perhaps it would rain later.

'_Everything changed completely within a few minutes.' _

'_Not quite. The earth did not change, merely your perception did. You are now seeing the way I would, well, maybe a little duller than I would. Human and yokai bodies are very different after all; yours won't be as powerful as mine, but still far above normal human levels.'_

Harry inhaled the scents around him, he could smell several things at once and could identify all of them from memory – such as suddenly remembering what that sopophorous bean from potions class smelled like and recognizing it as the same scent coming from under that rotting log over there.

'_Try the next ingredient on your own.'_

"Okay," Harry agreed. 'Next ingredient is Star Grass.'

Harry found that, along with the last of his items, two horned slugs, easily. Qucikly too; even if the acceptance of Kuronue's powers took a while, it still only took half as long for him to find everything.

Sensing Hermione and Ron nearby he decided to have some fun…

"Honestly Ron, don't you remember anything from class? You have to be careful with foxgloves, they-"

"I know, I know" Ron groaned, "They can be dangerous. I thought that was only when you ate them though!"

Hermione just huffed, "Let's just find Harry, he's got to be on the other side of the forest by now."

"Be where? I can't be in two places at once," Harry said as he popped up suddenly behind them; making them jump right out of their skins with a shriek.

"Bloody hell!"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded the now blushing red head.

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist," Harry laughed. Kuronue laughed along with him.

"You seem different, Harry" Hermione focused in on him and observed.

'_She catches on quickly'_ Kuronue observed.

'_You've been in my body for how long, and you've never noticed that about her?' _

'_*Mental image shrug*' _

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, '*sigh* Kuronue… so much like Sirius.'

"I'll explain on our way back to Hagrid's if you guys are done too."

XxxX

"Wow, so you have like super senses?" Ron gaped.

"Uh, yeah I guess. It's weird, but interesting. I think it's gonna rain soon by the way."

"Why?" asked Hermione, "Do you smell it or something of the sort?"

"Not exactly, the air just feels kind of wet, but not wet yet – like it's gathering up wetness, you know what I mean?"

The only girl of the group 'hmm'-ed, "I believe so. It's not close enough for you to smell, but you can feel the moisture gathering in the air… interesting."

"Look out mate, you just became her new learning fascination" Ron sniggered.

'_She and Kurama had similarities there. Whenever he got stuck on something interesting, and I mean that in the way that she would also probably find interesting, he would obsess over it for months, perhaps even years if helped him in any way'_ Kuronue laughed and smiled at this and the thought of his fox.

Harry grinned too; definitely sounded like Hermione.

"So can you do anything else with those powers besides tell the weather?" Ron asked.

"Um…"

'_If you wish to learn'_ Kuronue told him.

"When Kuronue teaches me more, I will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Someone asked why Voldemort would find the news of Harry's past life being a demon interesting, it's bc he knows that demons are powerful enough to take over humans and are (stereotypically) more inclined to join the 'dark side' and figures that if can get the demon on His side and to control Harry's body - then his arch enemy will not only be out of the way, but he'll also have a power creature on his side, making him unstoppable.**_

_**2. 'The Fate Sisters' are something I made up, that I may show in like a bonus chapter, who are in charge of 'how things will play out'. Ex: when they got Harry's prophesy they were the ones that decided that Kuronue would be combined with Harry's soul b/c he'd be able to help him with his destiny. There are 3 of them - Past, Present, and Yet to Come (like the 3 spirits from A Christmas Carrol) - they are psychics and witches. Kind of think of the 3 witch ppl (I forgot their proper names) from Disney's Hercules that shared the one eye, and combine them with the 3 witches from Macbeth. **_

___**3. Oswald's Magical Oddities is from the previous chapter, just a reminder. **_

_**4. I have like NO IDEA how to write Hagrid's accent; if anyone has any tips for me on this, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. *Gets down on knees and begs* **_

_**Well, that's it for now. I wanted to make this chapter longer but... I wanted to update as soon as I could too since it's been a while. ^^" I Hope you enjoyed, and I hope I get more Positive or Opinion comments/reviews. =) **_


	4. Author's NoteReview Replies

Author's Note:

Why I haven't updated + Review Replies

Okay, so I apologize for the 'no updates', at first I was just busy. I had actually written about half of the next chapter and was working on the 2nd half (I know what I want to happen, the key is just finding the right words.) But then (of course, b/c I am irony's B*tch) my laptop crashes (again...) This was even my second laptop. -_-"

I am currently using my sister's malfunctioning on (she bought a new one), this one tends to get a fuzzy screen at random times and you have to hit it (literally) in order to fix it. Oddly; she had the problem frequently, but I don't... I think it's b/c it only happens when you leave the screen alone for a few minutes, and I never do that, I'm always in action, even while reading I fiddle w/ the mouse. ^^" Ok rambling... anyway

Review Replies

**Dyani91** - Glad you like it :) Uh, sure why not? I'm always looking for something new to read.

**Mabidiso** - Harry as Bella :O Wow, they really are similar in this huh? ^^" I was kind of going for the naive, but sweet, 'Just want to get away from everything' type. Yes, they did damage him, poor Harry. Don't worry, Kuronue will in-store some philosophy and wisdom into him. ^^

**Kaotsu** - Gangster-Hagrid Lmfao *Win* xD Alright, got the accent down! *Extremely happy* :D I've never actually seen DN Angel, but I heard it was good. My fic being compared to it makes my day, Thank you~

**A Marked Propensity** - Glad you think it's interesting. Will try to update some how, some way. (Need somewhere to write in peace and save it w/out people finding it)

**Fk 306 animelover** - :) I'm glad you think so

**Im dead inside** - Thank you. I'm always happy when people like my writing/writing style.

**Jgood27** - Thank you for reviewing again ^^ Glad you still love it.

**My Echoing Silence** - Firstly *Freaks out* Omg, it's My Echoing Silence! =D Your story was an amazing inspiration for this one, and I'm excited that you liked mine enough to review. 2nd, Wow, that crash-glomp takes a lot outa you. *Has gone deaf* ^^"

**Mystical-elf-of-sorrow** - :D *Is running out of reply ideas ^^"*

**GinaStar** - I'm not sure why, but my mind just went to the gutter, lol.

**CrescentMelody** - (1) Yup. Well Kuronue and Kurama were (implied), so I suppose to an extent Harry with them makes a threesome. xD (2) It probably is, but that place probably has some crazy paper work mix ups, so perhaps they haven't noticed his connection. (Hmm, something for Koenma to freak about about in later chapters...)

**DemonVamp** - I'm going to try, I hate when stories are abandoned too, especially if they're insanely interesting. :(

**HPDWSupernaturalFan** - I appreciate that you actually didn't. It's always so annoying when people constantly pester you to update, especially when you really just have no inspiration; in fact it makes it even harder to update, truthfully. *Speaks from experience*

**Agon Dy** - Yes, there is definitely foreshadowing, glad you noticed. In time (well, probably soon actually) they'll be a nice little reunion/first meeting. ^^

**Snowfire the Kitsune** - Noted; will have to check those out. Thanks for the tip :)

**Loretta537** - Glad you think so.

**Dark Neko 4000** - In short: Reunion/meeting, Voldemort getting his a** kicked, and some very funny/cute yaoi moments.

**Robina Snyder** - You're welcome; I'll try to update somehow.

Well, bye for now, but hopefully not for long~ ^^;


	5. Chapter 4

_**Wow, I finally updated. O.O I know, it took me long enough. I have no real excuses other than low muse and starting college. Actually, I'm home sick today and I finally decided to sit down and write this. (I had written the plan out of the chapter months ago, but not the actual chapter.) **_

_**Once Again, I big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Review replies at the bottom. **_

* * *

><p>The trio were at breakfast in the Great Hall when an owl suddenly swooped in and landed next to Hermione's plate. She took the letter with a gasp.<p>

"It's a reply from Mr. Oswald!" She told them.

Harry's expression changed immediately to both excited and nervous. He prayed internally that Mr. Oswald knew something about Kurama.

Ron looked confused. Hermione noticed and tried not to roll her eyes. "The owner of 'Oswald's Magical Oddities,' remember?"

Ron's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, early morning confusion." He chuckled sheepishly.

Hermione just shook her head and started to open the letter as Harry fed the owl some bacon, but his eyes never left the letter in her hands. Hermione's eyes ran over the words in front of her. As she did so her facial expressions seemed to change along with each sentence. Her mouth was hanging open by the time she was done.

"Harry, you may want to read this for yourself." The words barely left her mouth before Harry snatched the letter up. Ron came up behind him and read over his shoulder.

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_You happened to be in luck. While I, myself, do not know enough about the demons in Demon World, despite my knowledge of the plant life there, my contacts within Demon World (hence the reason I am able to obtain plants from there) know and were able to answer your questions. _

_A friend of one of my contacts had happened to visit an event recently, called The Dark Tournament. It was here that he learned that one of the competitors was actually the Famous Bandit Youko Kurama, who had supposedly died around 16 years ago. Apparently, he had taken the body of a human fetus that had yet to develop a soul. While his friend could not remember the exact human name that Kurama now possessed, Bo (my contact) was able to track down a few committee members and pull up a name and information._

_His human name is Shuichi Minamino, he lives in Japan (I apologize, Bo was unable to pull the exact address), he has long red hair, bright green eyes (unusual for a body born of Japanese decent, don't you think? Maybe it has to do with the Fox Demon's soul's influence. Anyway), he was described as 'rather feminine' - decently tall, thin and having delicate features. I hope this helps your in search. _

_Do not worry Ms. Granger, payment for this information is unnecessary. New things I learn about Demon World is payment enough; knowledge is power, is my belief. _

_Good luck to you and your friends! _

_Sincerely__, Adonis J. Oswald_

Aside from being ecstatic that he now had a name and semi-address to contact Kurama with, he was also touched by something he learned from the letter.

"Hermione, you offered to pay him for the information?" He asked softly. He did not want her to pay for something that _he_ wanted.

She smiled. "Of course I would, Harry. You're my friend, and I would have gladly bought the information for you. That's what friends do." She looked over at the red head of the group. "I would have done so for you too, Ron."

Ron, who had been looking a little put out, immediately blushed and gave a goofy grin at her proclamation.

Harry shook his head at how they dance around each other. He (mentally) turned to Kuronue to discuss contacting Kurama.

_'We could send an owl. Owls from the Wizarding World have charms on them that allow them to find the person they're looking for. Addresses on the envelopes are usually just to help the spell find the exact person you're trying to send it to; like a precaution. But I think if we just write both Kurama's human and demon name on it, and "Japan," then that'll be enough for the charm to locate him.' _Harry suggested.

_'Sounds good to me,' _Kuronue agreed. _'But the letter cannot alone be "it's me Kuronue, let's meet again". Fox will need proof, so we will have to not only explain the situation, but also say things that only Kurama and I would have known.' _

_'Alright,' _Harry thought to Kuronue. _'Hey, do you think Kurama can read English?' _

Kuronue paused for a moment. _'I'm not sure... No matter, I could just control your hand and write it in our native language. We do have a written version.' _

Harry nodded. Then he flushed and looked around, hoping no one saw him nodding to himself, lest he be called crazy, now, on top of everything else.

xXx

Later in the day Harry sat down at a table in the library with a piece of parchment and a quill out in front of him. He had his eyes closed, appearing to be resting. In actuality, he was concentrating on allowing Kuronue to control his right hand, and only his right hand, to write the letter. Even though Harry was becoming friendlier with the bat demon and trusted him to a extent, he did not want Kuonue to have complete control of his whole body just yet, if ever.

Harry breathed in, then out. He allowed his arm to go numb, he chanted over and over in his head 'I give up control of my right arm'; this went on for about twelve minutes until Harry's right middle finger made a slow twitch out of his control. Harry's arm was still numb but the fingers all slowly began to fold into a fist, then out again. Kuronue now had control over Harry's fingers.

The bat demon urged Harry to continue concentrating. Harry did so as he watched Kuronue gain more and more control over the appendage as the minutes ticked on. Finally, Kuronue possessed enough control over the arm to hold Harry's quill.

After a few practice sentences where Kuronue could get used to writing with a quill, they had finally written a rough draft. Both critiquing and editing things until they had a final product.

_Youko Kurama, _

_or Shuichi Minamino, as you've apparently come to be known by. I apologize for how odd this letter sounds. Please allow me to explain the situation. _

_My name is Harry Potter, a human wizard, and I have recently come across the knowledge that I have a 'past life' known as Kuronue, a bat demon. I'm sure you are aware that past lives are not exactly what they are believed to be by ordinary humans. We are both aware that even though they are called 'past lives', they are not actually us, but instead they are lives who have lived and died, and were then bound to our own souls before they actually developed into who we are. They help influence our souls to truly develop unique personalities. _

_You also know that more powerful 'past lives', ones who were more powerful in life than the average human, such as youkai 'past lives', not only have a greater influence on the soul, but also are able to maintain a greater separation from the main soul; able to live as their own separate entity,even in the soul of a human. _

_Of course, you see, that is what Kuronue has done. He is still alive within my soul. Once I learned about him I quickly found a ritual which I could use to contact him, and we have been in contact since. That is how I am able to write this letter in demon language, by Kuronue's control over my arm and telling him what I want written. I apologize, I wasn't sure if you could read English, and finding a spell that could allow me write in Japanese may have been too time consuming. We were both very eager to send this letter out. _

_Anyway, Kuronue wishes to continue your relationship. _

_I understand that you wish to see proof of this entire claim, so I will now allow Kuronue to take over completely and write whatever he feels may convince you. _

_~Fox, it's been a while. About 50 years to be exact. I guess you won that bet, the fates have reincarnated me as a human. But I think that since you're in a the same situation as well, not only do I also win, but so does our relationship. This was obviously fate bringing us together. So we've gotten a little side tracked along the way, we're both stronger for it. _

_~This is the chance to finally meet again, like we had agreed to all those years ago. But I know that you, always the paranoid one, will demand proof. Go ahead, ask me anything. I'll prove to you that this is me, Fox, even if I need to come there and drag you into this kid's mind, myself. _

_~Go on. If you ask about our last thieving job, I'll tell you about that stupid mirror and my even stupider decision. (I don't even have that damn pendant anymore, anyway.) If you ask about our relationship, I'll tell you _both _aspects of it - professional, and _friendlier_. Ask about anything and I'll have an answer. Just don't ignore this. _

_Well, Harry here again. I just want to say that it's not just Kuronue who wants to meet you, it's me too; for both him and myself. The person that he showed me from his memories interested me, as did the person who was in that Dark Tournament (which Kuronue assures me is a blood bath). You seem... really amazing. That's the only way I can describe you, for now, if you allow us this chance to get to know you better. _

_I hope that you do not ignore this letter. I beg you to please respond to it, saying you'll allow us to prove ourselves. _

_You can respond with the owl, it will stay until you tie a response to its leg. _

_(Hopefully) Until the next letter, _

_Harry Potter & ~Kuronue_

Both stared at the letter, reading it over many times. Both not completely satisfied but still not willing to change anything. Kuronue had just relinquished control of Harry's hand. Harry leaned back on his chair and yawned.

"Hermione said that if I don't want to bother Hedwig with the long trip to Japan, Gringotts has special For-long-Distance-Use Owls that I can rent. They're trained to travel around the world and will even get there faster than a regular owl would. The Goblins charge based on time the owl stays in my possession, instead of letters delivered, which works better for us so that we don't have to keep going back to Gringotts every time we want to send a letter." Harry said aloud since no one seemed to be around the library.

_'That sounds like a good idea'_, Kuronue agreed. Anything to get to Kurama faster.

Harry nods. He would sneak out of the castle later that day and go. Neither of them had the patience to wait until the weekend.

xXxx

Several days later at the Minamino household, Kurama could be found in his room experimenting with a few hybrid plants created from both Human and Demon World. A light tapping noise broke his concentration. Not so much annoyed as he was curious, he turned towards the noise to find a rather large owl rapping at his window.

Confused for a moment, before noticing that the creature had something tied to its leg, he cautiously approached the window to open it. As soon as he did so the bird flew right in, making itself comfortable perching on back of his chair.

Kurama swiftly untied the letter from its leg. On the envelope was his name, both his human and his demon one. His eyes widened slightly, the only sign that he was not as relaxed as his body language made him out to be. He opened the letter and read.

After doing so, he still couldn't quite believe it. He read it again, and again. He read it over so many times just trying to believe it. Of course he knew of past lives and knew that this entire thing _was_ possible. It was the idea that he and Kuronue could finally reunite that felt too good to be true. Not to mention the fact that they were both in similar situations: both were in possession of human bodies, and while Kurama wasn't an actual 'past life' like Kuronue was, his human and demon states of mind were actually very different, enough so that a good deal of the time it was like he was two different people. Sometimes he wondered if he had a form of multiple personality disorder.

Kurama shook the thoughts from his head, he was getting off track.

What to do about this letter. Kurama disagreed with Kuronue, he wasn't 'paranoid', he was merely cautious. He wanted to test this sender, or senders, as it seemed to be. They openly invited him to do so. The only thing stopping him from doing so was his own nerves!

He was worried about seeing Kuronue again. What if they weren't what each had remembered, what each had expected? He knew that the thoughts were childish and definitely not a good reason to deny this opportunity.

Kurama thought on that for a bit. Yes, this was an opportunity for him. All of his other friends had gained opportunity. Yusuke had gained a lot of it - learning about his true heritage, his true power, and getting the chance to go off on his own knowing in his heart that Keiko would wait for him. Hiei had accomplished his goal of finding his sister, ensuring her safety, and gaining power. Kuwabara... was still Kuwabara.

Kurama, himself, had decided on switching back and forth between Human World and Demon World. He was finishing up high school, as well as helping Yusuke with any cases that he'd call up Kurama for assistance on. Kurama felt as if he had no real opportunities come to him yet.

Yes there had been some concerning Demon World, but he didn't want to stay there entirely. If he pursued this, then he had the chance to gain something in the Human World; an old friend, a partner, something _else_...

He read through the paper once more before deciding. He sat down at his desk taking out a pen and a piece of loose-leaf paper.

xXx

It had been almost a week since Harry had sent the letter. That meant almost seven days of him keeping his eyes on the ceiling every time they entered the Great Hall. That meant almost seven days of him being twitchy with nervousness and anticipation. That meant almost seven days of annoying and worrying both his teachers and his friends with being inattentive, completely focused in his own little world.

Not even Snape's goading could take the spell off of Harry. And though the spy would never admit it to anyone, he was somewhat anxious about the boy, himself.

The only ones not worried were Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione of course knew what was going on, so they tried their best to be supportive and reassure him that everything would be fine. Dumbledore... just seemed to know everything, for he acted in a similar manner even though none of the trio had told him anything.

Finally, on that day around dinner time, came the reply. Harry was so excited that he had to restrain himself from jumping onto the table and snatching the letter from the bird, still in flight.

As soon as the owl landed he quickly untied the letter and read it.

_Harry & Kuronue, _

_What a surprise your letter was. Yes, I am aware of how 'past lives' work, so I know that there is a definite chance that your letter is truthful. I am also aware of magic-using humans, luckily. However, as Kuronue pointed out, though I disagree about being 'paranoid', I am a __**cautious**__ fox, and would like to be sure. _

_I will ask you three very private questions that only Kuronue would know. If you two answer correctly then I suggest that we get to know each other (Harry and I), and catch up for the last fifty years (Kuronue and I) through letters. _

_Also Harry, do not fret, I can read and write in English. I am taking advanced English classes in school. I even have several books in English so I shouldn't have any trouble reading what you write. _

_Your owl looked very tired, and since this owl was rather large (I assume bred for flying long distances) this letter must have traveled quite a distance. Not to mention that 'Harry Potter' is a western name. _

_That is a far place to travel to in order to meet. We can learn more about each other through correspondence until we find the time to meet (that may save us several trips anyway). _

_Now, for my questions:_

_1. Kuronue, how did you and I first meet? And I do not mean the day we became partners in crime._

_2. Kuronue, what was it that I told you was my only regret?_

_3. And finally, Kuronue, what was it that you confessed to me on the night of a blood moon 100 years ago? _

_I hope to talk to you both soon. _

_Kurama_

Harry let out a deep breath and a large toothy smile. Anyone who had been watching the Boy-Who-Lived from the moment the owl came, up until the grin he gave the letter were now very confused. Harry Potter had gone from distracted and anxious, to ecstatic and cheerful in a matter of two minutes!

Ron and Hermione each just let out a relieved sigh. Ron matched his grin and gave him a thumbs up, while Hermione gave him a smile. Since dinner was pretty much over with anyway, the three simultaneously got up and went to the common room where Harry could read the letter aloud and they could discuss it openly before everyone came in.

xxXx

Over the course of the next several weeks Kurama, Harry and Kuronue corresponded, officially starting with the second letter Harry and Kuronue sent.

xX

_Kurama, _

_Hello, Harry here. I'm glad that you know how to read English. That makes things much less complicated for me. Now I can just say my part and then pass the quill to Kuronue. (I would just write it for him, but he's insistent on doing it himself. Was he always like this?) _

_Anyway, I'll keep this letter short so that Kuronue can answer your questions. _

_~I'm entitled to use my own hand to write to you. I want to hear no arguments. As for the answers to your questions: _

_~1. Such an easy question, but definitely a good one since I doubt that many knew us before our legendary thieving days. Before meeting up again many years later, we had met while we were still young, young enough to have not gained enough power to master our human forms. I was being chased by a lower class demon whom I had just stolen from - to be fair though, he had obviously stolen that sack of food from some other demon - I had noticed your snake-vine traps and dodged them, but the idiot behind me had not. Your vines tied him up, and I kept going, laughing as I looked back behind me. _

_~Then I almost crashed into you. You appeared in front of me so suddenly. You knew that I had a sack full of food and you wanted it as well. There we were, two hungry demon children, starving, trying to survive and ready to fight 'til the death for some measly scraps of food. And fight we did. I remember your claws very well, I think I died with some of those scars still on my body. _

_~We truly did fight like children - scratching, biting, head-on tackling. We tired each other out. So much so that when the sack somehow got in the middle of a tug-of-war match and ended up splitting open, we were both so tired we each looked at the food on the ground and instead of diving for it we each just slumped to the ground, ready to pass out. After catching my breath I remember looking up at you and seeing you do the same. We looked at each other, at the other's tiredness and our own and both burst out laughing at the same time. _

_~ I don't know about you, but I couldn't understand what I found so humorous at the time. Now, though, I think I understand. We were both in the same boat - both just children trying to live in this world and grow stronger, both starving and probably had not eaten in days, we both fought and gave up at the exact same time - it was all incredibly ironic! _

_~I think we both knew that, and that is the reason why we found kinship with each other. We were the same, you and I, and that is why we both slowly walked towards each other, gathering up the contents of the sack, and piling up the bounty in-between the two of us. We sat down together and shared a meal; almost unheard of in Demon World. And though we would part after that meal and not see each other for many years later as strong, powerful beings, it would be that memory to bring us together once and for all. _

_~2. Your only regret, I'm surprised you're even allowing me to remember this. As I remember you saying many times 'I have no regrets' except for that one time. You were quite distraught after one of our own men turned traitor and tried to assassinate you as you slept. I had been the one to stop him as I never liked to sleep too far away from you. _

_~This was another time when we were still young and inexperienced. We were just beginning to rise through the ranks and many wanted to put a stop to us before we became _too good_. There had been quite a few attempts on our lives but none of them were as close to home as that was. That was when we both realized that the camp could never be considered our home. The men we worked with could never be brought close enough to be considered brothers, for there would always be that risk. _

_~I remember comforting you as best as possible. You were so shaken up, it was surprising. We hadn't been partners for too long but I had already grown so attached to you, so used to your ways, that I was both upset and worried about your out-of-characterness. I had never comforted someone before but I tried my hardest. I circled my arms around your shoulders and leaned your head in my neck. I held you there, and I felt a few stray tears escape your eyes. _

_~Afterwards you were so embarrassed of your reaction that you told me that I should have pushed you away, told you to grow up and toughen up. But I told you that I would never have, I had started to care for you too much to do that. I liked you the way you were; you were strong and cut-throat when needed, but to your friends you were soft and gentle as well. _

_~You told me that you regretted developing that habit and vowed to become colder, sterner to those working under us. You regretted allowing them the idea that they could take advantage of that trait about you, to kill you. I had told you then that I did not regret that trait in you, and I still say that now. Out of all the things you should regret, I don't believe that being able to care for people close to you should be on that list. After all that would mean that I regretted you caring for me, and I you. And that would never happen. _

_~3. 100 years ago on the night of a blood moon... of course you would ask me that, wouldn't you? Wasn't it bad enough that I had too much to drink that night and confessed this to you in a drunken stupor? Such a sadist, Fox. Fine! _

_~I remember that night, we were sitting in our favorite tree. We were bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight which tonight actually was a tinted red. I reached over and grabbed your red-tinted locks and stroked them between my fingers. I said it was like my dream. _

_~You curiously asked me about my dream. I grinned and started to tell you about it in detail. The dream had a blood red tint - red the color of passion, and blood symbolic of a sadistic thrill! I described to you in detail (which Harry is forbidding me to write out fully) of the way I pounced on you and took you in a moment of heated passion. _

_~You then stared at me open-mouthed, and I took that as an invitation. I leaned in... and you punched me in the face, causing me to fall backwards out of the tree. _

_~If you require me to go into detail about the dream then I will. Harry wouldn't be able to deny me if you need me to. _

_Harry, again. Please don't ask him to. The things he's told me... I just can't. _

_In fact, I think I'm going to end this letter before Kuronue can get fully lost in his musing and I end up getting mental pictures that I very well did not need. *Shudders* _

_Bye for now, Kurama! _

_~Until next time, Fox. _

_- Harry & ~Kuronue_

Xx

_Harry & Kuronue, _

_I am very pleased with the answers to my questions. I am inclined to believe what you say. And not to worry, Harry, the details of the first two questions were enough to sway me, alone. I do not need Kuronue to go into detail about the third. (I hope you aren't too mentally scarred.) And yes, I'm afraid that he was always like that. Nothing we can do but live with it. _

_Also, I wanted to ask, since you mentioned that you were writing with a quill and the paper you are writing on is parchment, why are you writing with these items? Does it have to do with where you are? I have heard that western wizards were 'backwards' but this wasn't what I had thought they meant. _

_I suppose I can now formally introduce myself. You already know both of my names, including my human one, Shuichi Minamino. I am currently attending Meiou high school, and I also assist a good friend of mine, Yusuke, a spirit detective, from time to time. _

_I know this may come as a shock to you, Kuronue, but there is reasoning behind it and it is a long story. You see, I apparently do have that heart that you always claimed I had. I had thought that ever since your death, my heart would have died with it. You were the only one I was still warm to by that time. But when I was hunted and wounded, and had to take refuge in a human body, I was born to a couple who showed me unconditional love. Even after my 'father' died, my mother still cared for me. _

_At first I was cold to her, but one day she performed a great act of selfless, kindness upon me. In a child's body I had ended up almost falling upon broken glass. My mother ran to my rescue by diving down first, her arms out stress both to catch me, and to hit the glass first. She still has those scars on her arms. _

_After that, I was more willing to accept her love, and thus became more empathetic. It was the first time after your death that I was happy. _

_Years later, though, she grew ill. My conscience would not allow me to simply let her die, she who brought me such happiness in so short amount of time. I teamed up with two others - one, another... friend, I suppose you could say, the other was merely the muscle - and we snuck into Spirit World to steal various items in the vault. I took the Forlorn Hope (Harry, that's a mirror that will grant you any wish, but it demands your life as payment), intending to use it to save her life even at the cost of my own. _

_The spirit detective in charge of the case, Yusuke Urameshi, whom I had told my plans to so that he may take the mirror back when I was done, however, intervened. He asked the mirror to take his life instead so that my mother would not lose me. The mirror, instead, choose to take half of each of our life forces - saving us both, while still allowing the wish to be granted. _

_After that, Spirit World put me, and Hiei (the friend I mentioned before), on probation; assisting Yusuke in his spirit detective duties. The story is longer, but know that I became friends with a group of very odd people. _

_Yusuke: A middle school drop out, punk, spirit detective_

_Hiei: A powerful half fire demon, half ice maiden (although he'd kill me for saying this) whose life long goal is to gain power while searching for his long lost twin sister. _

_Botan: A very peppy __grim reaper_

_Yukina: Hiei's ice maiden twin sister (he refuses to tell her, or Kuwabara about this, though)_

_Kazuma Kuwabara: Very much like Yusuke, a punk and fighter (but not a drop-out), I honestly believe he stays around to flirt with Yukina and fight with Yusuke_

_Keiko Yukimura: Yusuke's friend and (almost) girlfriend. She is rather studious most of the time, but always there for Yusuke. _

_Genkai: An old master, and Yusuke's mentor. She knows several fighting styles involving both physical techniques and spirit energy. _

_Koenma: Ruler of Spirit World and Yusuke's employer_

_Along with so many more, but I believe that covers the majority. _

_Tell me about your life, Harry. Kuronue, ask any questions you may have. _

_- Kurama_

_xXx_

_Dear Kurama, _

_Wow! That is all I can say, just, wow. I thought I had some strange friends... And to answer your question, I am writing with quill and parchment because that is what they give us here, in the western Wizarding world. Don't they do that in the east? Yeah, it is kind of backwards; if you ever visited it looks like we stepped back in time several centuries; both amazing and annoying. How do you know so much about the Wizarding World, anyway? _

_So you're in high school? I'm assuming a muggle high school. It's rather bizarre to think about, just because I only know what your fox-humanoid form looks like from Kuronue's memories; thinking about that image of you sitting behind a desk in a classroom full of kids is hilarious. _

_We heard about you through someone who witnessed The Dark Tournament who said your human body has red hair and green eyes, but I won't be able to picture it until I see you. I was wondering if you would send a picture of yourself, if I sent you one of me. I put it in the envelope: it's a picture of me and my two best friends Ronald Weasley (left) and Hermione Granger (right). _

_Ron is a little thick-headed sometimes, and doesn't have the best manners, but he's loyal and a good friend. He's also a genius at chess. _

_Hermione is a bookworm, but she is really intelligent and caring. She'll do her best to help you with a problem, even if she has to research for hours (which she will). _

_Kuronue is making jokes that you sound like the 'Hermione' of your group. (Along with this Keiko girl.) I kind of agree with him, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. _

_Oh, I wanted to ask you. How old are you, Kurama? (Both ages?) And how did you get involved in the Dark Tournament anyway? Kuronue says that it's for lower class demons to compete in, and definitely not what you're usually into. _

_~ I'm gone for half a century and this is the kind of mischief you get into? I must say, this is a new level even for you. I too am curious about the Dark Tournament, as well as any other events you've managed to get involved in._

_~So, Fox, what exactly happened after I died, and who was it that tried to, and almost succeeded, in killing you? Not many were strong enough to even fight against you, let alone outmatch you. _

_- ~Kuronue & Harry_

_xXx_

_Harry & Kuronue, _

_Kuronue, I can tell that you are serious about this topic, so I will answer you immediately and with equal seriousness regarding my almost death. A Spirit World Hunter, one whose power was about on par with an S class demon's, went after me specifically. He left false evidence for one of my men to find concerning a 'lost treasure' of a member of Spirit World that had been hidden in Demon World. I wouldn't have believed it, but it had been written in a human language (Japanese); since most demons think themselves above humans I knew that this was not a trap by another demon. _

_I just didn't think it would be a trap from a Spirit World entity. They always try to be so noble, so self-righteous... I underestimated them. A group of Spirit World Hunters ambushed us near the 'treasure', killed most of my men. I, and the few remaining, ran. The leader went after me. I thought I could lose him in Human World, but he still pursued me. He shot some very powerful spirit energy and wounded me greatly. One more shot and I would have been done for. That was when I used my last bit of strength to do two things: spring a trap using the unknown-to-him Human World plants, creating a distraction, and then using the rest of my power to seek out a soulless body to push my own soul into. It did not take me long to find a fetus, developed enough to hold a soul but not along enough to have developed a natural one. _

_I don't know if you know too much about souls, Harry. But when a baby's body in the womb is grown enough the fates will implant a 'blank; soul into it. A 'blank' soul is a soul made from pure energy - to give the body it inhabits life - and the bindings of specifically chosen 'past lives' that act as traits to influence the environmental factors that the soul experiences. This way everybody turns out different. You see how siblings aren't the same, even though they have the same genes and were raised by the same parents in similar manners... that is because of 'past lives', or 'soul influences' as people more into researching them will call them. _

_I will tell the both of you of my adventures with this group as we continue. _

_Harry, while the image in your head is rather humorous, I believe that we should correct it. Since you've sent a picture of yourself and your friends, I have done the same. _

_In the picture are: Me (back left), Kuwabara (Back right), Hiei (front left), Yusuke (front, middle-left), Keiko (front, middle-right), and Botan (front right). _

_Yukina was also there but did not wish to enter the picture based on the superstition that a camera can take your soul if you're photographed. _

_No, Harry. They do not have it like that in the east. I have also seen the wizards over here use pens. While there are those completely assimilated in the magical world who tend to ignore the 'muggle' one (I'm afraid that's everywhere), Wizarding Japan doesn't look too different from the 'muggle' one in terms of architecture or even fashion. It's a very interesting mix. _

_I know about the Wizarding World because I make it my business to know as much about my territory as possible. I find out every secret so that no 'surprises' can come later. Using my demon energy I can see through the illusions to portals, the same as a regular Wizard would. All I had to do was enter, and so I did. _

_Honestly, I don't care for it as much as I do 'muggle' Japan, where there is still plenty of supernatural occurrences despite the lack of magical humans. _

_...There is nothing wrong with a pursuit of knowledge. And if anyone is 'like anyone', this Ron seems like a combination of Kuwabara and Yusuke; they may not be book smart but they are street smart and Yusuke personally has been called a genius at fighting. Granted, chess and fighting are certainly two _very_ different things... _

_I can't even remember my youko age, but it's around one thousand... or close to it. My human age is sixteen. _

_No, the Dark Tournament isn't something I'd normally choose to compete in, however the circumstances were dire. Not only I, but also Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were sent an invitation to be the invited team for that year. And Harry, I use the term invitation lightly. In reality if we would have refused they would have come after us and those that we loved. It's either fight (where most of the time the invited team is killed off immediately), or pay the price; a die or die situation._

_I actually had come close to death a couple of times in the tournament, I will admit. But I am stronger for it. I had also gained a way to transform into my youko body. I had used a potion to help me transform into youko during the tournament. But the potion had done more than that, it had also helped me retain about of my old powers after transforming back to my human body. _

_After a few other events, I now have the ability to transform at will. So, I suppose 'every cloud has a silver lining' as the saying goes. _

_I would tell you more about it, but the details are gory and I'm note sure how Harry would handle them. Also, I feel that Kuronue may be upset with how much I had to endure. _

_So I will end this letter here, for now. _

_xX_

_~Dammit Fox! _

_~ I know that whatever happened in that Tournament must have had you an inch away from death! You never admit to anything being as bad as it really was, so I know that when you say you almost died that it was pretty damn serious! _

_Um, hey, Harry here. Kuronue needs to cool down a bit. He really cares about you, and I think you scared him in a way. I mean, he hasn't seen you for years and suddenly he learns that he could have lost you before he even knew he could have you again..._

_I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you, I'm glad that you told us. I hate when people lie, so thank you. _

_And I actually know how you feel. I was forced to compete in this thing called the Tri-Wizard tournament in my fourth year, all because someone else put my name in! I was fourteen, and the competition was only supposed to be for anyone seventeen or older. But since the competition was magical and binding, I had to compete. It was deadly and a friend of mine actually died. _

_I can handle the gore, so I'll trade you. You swap your story, and I'll swap mine. _

_By the way, I'm sixteen too._

_I guess I'll end this letter here, I won't be able to concentrate until Kuronue calms down. We'll talk to you soon, Kurama. _

_- Harry & Kuronue_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review RepliesAcknowledgments:_**

_**Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow**_

_**berkie88 - Yes, I put Kurama as 16, since I'm mainly following the anime, and I know that he was 15 for the majority of it, and I'm trying to angle it so that everything is pretty much done in the series (except for the extras where they all meet up again years later), but also young enough that he's within Hogwarts age. He's not going there, but *Spolier* Dumbledore may be eccentric enough to let him stay the holidays with Harry next year. And don't worry, it's more of like foreshadowing for Voldie's Attempt.**_

_**Sapphirethief**_

_**Starcrossedmoon**_

_**Sinopa Ariyana - I'm glad you like my writing style. :) That's a relief, really. Hmm, I think his reaction would depend on the first impression Kuronue gives him (i.e. does he pick a fight right off the bat, or is he decent first). Hiei doesn't really like anyone. He might admire Kuronue for his skills, but dislike him for his personality. This is set after the YYH series, mainly centered in the anime with a few manga influences, but not many (if any) references to the movies; mainly because they don't really seem to fit in. Haha! I guess it would be a foursome, huh? xD**_

_**IAmTheTaintedAngel 1**_

_**Tialakit - Is that really what they're called? I was just kind of basing them on the ones from Hercules and Macbeth. But if they're already established then ok, that works.**_

_**Foxfada**_

_**Kitsune Tenchi no Yami**_

_**Chibi-chan**_

_**Guest**_

_**rianifitria - That's actually where I was aiming. =) Nice inferring skills!**_

_**Chibi-chan - I'm sorry you were disappointed, and you have the right to be. I don't really have an excuse since I did eventually obtain a computer. Really it was just a case of low muse, and school work. I hope this update makes up for my lacking a bit. It's the longest chapter of anything I've ever written.**_

_**vampireharry the 2**_

_**Sakiq-Sakik**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**SleepyMangaHead, this chapter is dedicated to you! Please read the review reply at the bottom... because I'm sure you're confused as to why. *Sweat drop* **_

* * *

><p>Hermione found Harry seated in the library in the middle of writing a lengthy reply to Kurama's latest letter.<p>

"If only you'd dedicate this much attention to your school work," she teased him. "What are you writing about?"

Harry didn't even glance at Hermione as he replied. "Kurama and I are trading stories. I asked him to tell me all about the Dark Tournament - gruesome stuff, by the way - and in return I'm telling him about the Triwizard Tournament."

"_Just_ the Triwizard events, or... the graveyard too," she asked.

"_Everything_. He told me about a lot of stuff that he didn't have to-"

_'That bastard Karasu is lucky he's dead or I'd-' _

"So," Harry interrupted Kuronue before he could go off on a tangent. "I'm doing the same."

"Oh," the young witch said, simply. "Are you going to tell him about all your adventures?"

"We're trading story-for-story, so when he tells me something, then I tell him in return. So it'll probably end up that way." Harry said.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Does this mean... well, if it comes up," she hesitated, "that you'll tell them about the Dursleys?"

This time Harry paused his writing, his quill still on the parchment. He didn't respond immediately, instead turning to look Hermione in the eye.

"I don't think it'll come up-"

"But what if it **does**, Harry? Are you going to tell him the truth?" She cried.

"You actually _want_ me to tell him how weak I am!" Harry stood up and shouted.

"Weak?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes weak," Harry said less loudly, but just as upset. "Let him see how Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World, can't even handle a few muggles!"

Harry paused and took a breath. "He'd never let any humans push him around. How could I ever let him know that I let non-magical humans do it to me every summer?"

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. "Harry, the only reason you let them get away with how they treat you is because you _have_ to. It's not that your're too weak to handle them. It's that you're strong enough to take them."

Harry took in a few breaths to calm down, but he still didn't look entirely convinced.

"And besides," Hermione continued. "Kurama told you about his love for his human mother, which is also a weakness. Even though the situations are different, you can still see the similarities between them, right?"

Harry hesitated before nodding. "I guess."

He sat back down in the chair and picked up the quill again, but didn't continue writing.

"If it comes up I won't avoid it. I won't be happy about telling him, and I probably won't tell him much unless necessary... But I'll tell him. I promise."

xXx

A few weeks pass by, the Easter holidays are almost upon the students of Hogwarts. By now Harry and Kurama have completely traded stories of their adventures. Harry ended up telling Kurama about each of his years at Hogwarts (and thus his status as the boy-who-lived), up to his current year, plus a few extra tales, such as his experience at his cousin's birthday at the zoo where he accidentally vanished the glass and released a large Boa Constrictor out of its enclosure. While Kurama told Harry about everything from stealing the mirror of Forlorn Hope and meeting Yusuke, to the Demon World tournament, plus the side story of how he met Hiei.

Harry had just finished reading Kurama's latest letter. In Harry's previous one, he had mentioned that he would be having Easter holidays soon, and Kurama had suggested that they use that time to meet up. Kurama could make it to London in a few days in his Youko form.

Harry knew that just saying that he wasn't going home for the holidays would raise a few questions, and he'd rather not make himself look suspicious. It would be better to tell Kurama outright why he has issues with his muggle relatives, than to have Kurama possibly draw the wrong conclusions and ruin the relationship they've developed over the last several weeks.

_'Kuronue, how am I supposed to tell him?' _Harry asked, helplessly.

_'Harry, Kurama will understand. We both grew up in Demon World and know what it's like to be treated like dirt by some lower class scum who should be licking your boot.' _Kuronue said.

_'Not exactly the same situation...' _Harry argued.

_'Exactly. You can't do anything because the law forbids it, and you're not strong enough to do against the law... yet.' _

Harry mentally raised an eyebrow at the last part.

_'The point is,' _Kuronue continued. _'you're smart enough to wait to do something, instead of doing it and getting in trouble. And like your friend said, you're strong enough to handle it. Hell, you never even whined about it. You're not weak, Harry. And Kurama won't see you as weak either. Trust me. If __**I **__don't, he won't.' _

Harry sighed, but wrote out the letter anyway.

_Kurama, _

_Harry here. While I am dying to meet up with you, I really am, and I'm glad that we've progressed far enough in trust that you feel comfortable doing so, there is something that I have to be honest about. _

_What I'm about to tell you...This is something that I have a hard time talking about to even Hermione and Ron, let alone writing it to you. I hope that what I'm about to tell you won't change your view of me and see me as weak... especially after all of the dilemmas I got myself out of. _

_Okay. Here goes. _

_I never go 'home' unless I have to. You already know all about how my parents died and I was left with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin. I also told you about how my cousin is a prat. _

_But that wasn't even the half of it. _

_You see, my relatives really hate anything that has to do with magic. In fact, they try to appear as normal as possible. So with me being a wizard, I put a damper on their image of 'normalcy,' according to them. _

_If they could get rid of me year 'round and never see me again, they call me 'boy' or 'freak' and insult both me and my parents. They tell me about how they never wanted me and were stuck with me and that I should be grateful that they took me in. They initially told me that my parents were drunks who died in a car crash and that was where I got my scar. When I go 'home' I'm either ignored, or put to work (or bullied by Dudley). _

_My cousin torments me and they do nothing to stop him. They even Encourage it! He and his friends used to play a game called Harry Hunting... I'd rather not explain. But I'm really good at running because of it. _

_My aunt used to make me do chores all day, and still does when I'm there for the summer. They make me cook, but don't give me my fair share - I get less than half a plate, while my cousin gets at least two plates full (I wish I was joking, but I swear on my magic that I'm not). I know I told you he was spoiled, but that really doesn't even cover it. My cousin was always huge for his age, and yet they used to give me his old, gigantic clothing for me to wear, while he'd get new things. I used to salvage his broken or unwanted toys, while they bought him everything new. _

_My uncle used to scream at me and throw me in my room - which was a cupboard under the stairs until I was ten and got my Hogwarts letter, so they put me in Dudley's second bedroom - if I ever mentioned the word 'magic' or did anything 'freaky,' which I found out later was accidental magic. _

_I'm not abused or anything, so it could be worse. But I hate being there with people who think they're superior to you. You know how I feel about people like that. But it's worse because unlike with Malfoy, I don't have a way of fighting back. I'm too young to use magic outside of school, and I can't even pretend that I can because they know that's not true. _

_I know that it makes me look weak because I can't retaliate, no matter what Hermione or Kuronue say, but I hope that I don't change too much in your eyes. _

_This was hard for me to write, but I hope you understand. I honestly wouldn't have told you about them, but I know you'd want to know the reason why I wasn't going 'home' for the holidays. _

_I only hope that this doesn't ruin whatever we had between us. If it did, well, at least you and Kuronue could still talk. I wouldn't get in your way. _

_- Harry _

Harry quickly folded it and gave it to Hedwig before he could change his mind.

xXXx

Kurama was in his kitchen washing dishes when the owl flew through the window with Harry's letter. Excited, Kurama quickly finished up and took the letter.

His parents were out to dinner and his step brother, Shuichi, was at a friend's house, so he had no worries about any of his family seeing the owl.

As he opened it and began to read the first two paragraphs, he became concerned. He wondered what Harry could possibly be hesitant to tell him about.

He kept reading, and then began to understand. Harry was ashamed that people were allowed to mistreat him like this and he didn't have the power to stop it. Kurama now understood why Harry never mentioned his relatives too much in his letters - usually they were short, cold and factual little details; nothing like how he described his friends, or even his rivals.

While Kurama, through letters, knew Harry to be honest, he was cautious about these things, and decided to research Harry's claims, hoping them to be an exaggeration if only for his own sake. He'd hate to know that he'd really be leaving Harry in such conditions.

Kurama decided that Koenma would be able to find out about Harry's claims. He told the owl to wait in his room until he returned.

xX

Kurama waited outside Koenma's office, until he could be seen. He only had to wait a few minutes before being allowed in.

Koenma looked up from his pile of paper work.

"Kurama," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Kurama gave a small bow. "Koenma, I am in need of your assistance."

"Oh?" The toddler-bodied ruler questioned; curious as to what Kurama could possibly need his help with.

"Yes," Kurama confirmed. "You have the ability to find out the information I need the quickest and easiest."

Koenma nodded for Kurama to continue.

Kurama sighed, but decided to tell Koenma everything from the beginning.

"A couple of months ago I got a letter by owl-"

Koenma's eyes widened a bit.

"I already knew about the Wizarding World before this," Kurama said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Koenma gave a nervous laugh. "Of course. Right. Erm, continue."

"The letter was from a wizard who claimed to have found out that his past life was an old partner of mine from Demon World, Kuronue, a bat youkai."

He paused so that Koenma could think over how Harry could have felt.

"Harry was able to establish a mental link with Kuronue. They act both as two separate beings, and yet as one. Anyway, both had expressed, in their letter, a desire to meet me. I gave them a test, several deeply personal questions that only Kuronue would know - they were answered not only accurately, but also just as equally personal. I was inclined to believe them, and still am. So over the last several weeks we have been corresponding with each other; not just Kuronue and I, but also the wizard, Harry, and I."

Kurama stopped once again so that Koenma could process everything.

"Oookay," the prince said, thinking everything over. "So what exactly is the problem?"

"Well, he had mentioned to me that he had a small break for Easter coming up. So I suggested that he return home for the break and I could travel to London to meet him. But, something unexpected came up."

Kurama handed Koenma the letter. Koenma read it and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"You want to see if it's really true," he said more than asked.

Kurama nodded. "Harry seems honest to me, but to make such accusations and not do anything about it... And if it is truthful, then I intend to do something about it."

Koenma nodded. "Very well. This isn't something too big, so I can help you with it. What's Harry's full name? I'll have one of my assistants pull up the files on him and his family."

This is the part where Kurama had to make sure he didn't smirk as he said the name. "Harry Potter."

x

All Ogres and Ferry girls stopped momentarily as they heard the high-pitched voice of their boss scream out "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

It shook the entire building and lasted only about three seconds, but everyone stayed motionless for at least ten, before going back to their jobs.

X

"Harry Potter?!" Koenma's voice continued at a less-louder level. "As in Harry Potter, child-of-prophecy-to-defeat-Tom Riddle/Voldemort! That Harry Potter?!"

"Yes," Kurama answered calmly.

Koenma took a few breaths to calm down and thought it over. "A youkai soul... past life... this explains so much."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, believe me. Blood sacrifices may be powerful, but even they can't fight the killing curse, fully." Koenma answered Kurama's unspoken question. "The killing curse separates the soul from the body. The sacrifice acts as a layer of defense so that the victim has the chance to stay alive, but it doesn't necessarily **keep** them alive, especially an infant. But with Kuronue's influence... yes, now it makes sense."

"Will you still aid me?" Kurama asked.

"Hmm?" Koenma refocused. "Of course! If Harry Potter is living in such conditions they must be rectified at once."

xXXx

Hermione once again found Harry in the library, but this time, instead of writing, he was laying his head on the table, sighing every so often.

The young witch shook her head as she approached him. She sat down in the chair next to him, but he didn't respond to her presence.

"What happened, Harry?" She whispered.

He turned his head and looked at her through curtains of black hair. "Never have I been so annoyed to have Easter Holidays."

That was all he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed but explained the situation.

Hermione stayed quiet as Harry expressed that not only had he told Kurama about the Dursleys, he had opened up his heart and spilled it all out - how it wasn't just that they were 'mean' to him, but that they hated him, all of the things they made him do, what they allowed his cousin to get away with...

Harry was so frustrated it looked like he was close to breaking down and sobbing, which was very unusual for her friend. She knew that if Kurama reacted negatively to this, it would no doubt shatter both Harry's and Kuronue's heart. She could only lean over and hug him, holding him close and assuring him that everything would be okay.

xXx

"Koenma, sir. I've brought Harry Potter's Cinematic Life Record," a young Ferry Girl with red hair and glasses announced as she entered the room.

She passed what looked like a regular VHS tape, with the name 'Harry James Potter' written on it, to Koenma.

"Thank you, Chiki," he dismissed her.

The young woman bowed and left.

"Cinematic Life Record?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes. Every being has one," Koenma explained. "It's basically a tape that shows a person's life. Not their entire life - every minute of every day - but a collaboration of what their life was pretty much like, day after day, along with any significant moments. Think of it like the concept of someone's life flashing right before their eyes, except that in this case, it's us seeing it, instead of them."

A large television in the shape of an eye appeared in front of the desk, and a VCR seemed to pop out of nowhere. Koenma pushed the tape in and pressed play.

It of course started from the day of Harry's birth. Koenma grabbed the remote and started to fast forward to when Harry was left with his relatives.

Kurama watched a sped up version of Harry's brief life with his real parents. One might think he felt guilty invading Harry's personal life like this, but Kurama knew that it was for a good reason. The fox also took this as an opportunity to really get to know Harry, as letters could only tell so much; it was like a way to bond with the wizard, and Kurama promised himself to make it up to Harry later... without actually telling him what he did, of course.

"Huh," Kurama heard Koenma muse and press play. Harry wasn't at the Dursley's yet. Instead, he was still at Gordric's Hollow in the arms of his mother... with Voldemort on their tail.

As the evil man neared the room, Lily whispered feverishly to her son. Harry was upset and confused as she put him in the crib and turned towards the door. It opened with a slam and a dark-robed figure stepped into the room.

He demanded that she hand over her son. She refused and begged him to kill her instead. He told her that he would spare her life if she stepped aside. She refused again. Finally, Voldemort decided to just kill her as well. He cast the killing curse on her.

Koenma peered closely at the screen after that. Kurama looked deeply as well. After Lily's death a golden hue began to circulate around the child. Voldemort, in his arrogance, did not sense a change, and raised his wand.

Kurama watched young Harry closely and noticed a deep purple aura coming from him, different from Harry's golden one. When the dark one cast the curse, the golden hue acted as the first line of defense, slowing it down and even decreasing some of its power. Then, as the remaining power in the curse headed for Harry, the purple aura completely engulfed the golden one. His green eyes turned dark blue, his hair tinted blue as well, and his features briefly shifted into Kuronue's bat-like appearance.

When the spell finally hit, the purple aura pulsed, and seemed to use all of its force to reject the spell, and sent it flying back toward its caster. Voldemort screamed as the killing curse came hurdling back towards him, and actually hit him. His body seemed to disintegrate.

The purple aura around Harry faded until no evidence was left that it had even been there. Harry's features returned to normal, and he regained control over his body.

Koenma paused the tape.

"I had always wanted to look into the Harry Potter case, but my father had already handled it and denied me access to it. I had regarded it as an interesting phenomenon, but now it all makes sense." Koenma said. "Anyway, let's continue."

He fast-forward through the discovery of Voldemort's defeat, and up to Dumbledore placing him on the steps of the Dursleys.

"Here we go," Koenma mumbled as he clicked play.

It was early in the morning, the milkman had already come and a woman came out from inside the house - Harry's Aunt, obviously - to collect it. As soon as she opened the door and looked down, she gasped in fright and actually slammed the door. She could be heard from outside of the house screeching "Vernon!".

A few minutes later the door opened again and she reluctantly took the child inside. She read the note that was left with Harry and started to yell about 'magical freaks leaving their trash with them' and how she told her sister 'not to associate with their lot, and now she's gone got herself blown up'.

Young Harry began to cry but instead of comforting him the man, who was apparently her husband 'Vernon,' took the child and put him in the cupboard under the stairs, so they wouldn't have to deal with him.

The woman wouldn't stop raving until another infant's wail rang through the house and the woman stopped mid-rant and ran upstairs, cooing to the off-screen child as she ran.

Kurama was already looking upset, but Koenma urged him on since this was not enough evidence to support Harry's claim yet. The fox youkai internally groaned, but agreed.

They continued to watch Harry's life go by, which turned more miserable each day. They kept the cupboard as Harry's room. As soon as he was able to grasp things and walk decently the aunt, now identified as 'Petunia,' would have him do chores around the house with her, including cleaning and cooking. She spoiled his cousin, 'Dudley,' while Harry got whatever was left over, or meager in comparison.

Harry had to **secretly** salvage things that Dudley didn't want, for as soon as he expressed a desire to have them, the spoiled child would want it back, then go back to not playing with it.

Harry's cousin ate seconds, while Harry sometimes didn't even get firsts. Harry endured his uncle's screaming purple face at something he couldn't control.

Kurama's heart broke at each memory he viewed, and yet he still wanted to watch them all, if only to know that Harry would be okay in the end.

After several more, similar memories, including the snake one that Harry had told Kurama about, came the one where Harry finally got to Hogwarts. Even Kurama thought that the castle was beautiful, for something made by humans.

Kurama watched each of Harry's years at Hogwarts, remembering Harry telling him about each event in his letters. He also saw extra memories such as the break out from his relatives' house, the chaos at the Quidditch World Cup, and the Department of Mysteries.

Then finally, came this year.

The teacher of the Care of Magical Creatures class, Hagrid, had shown them a silver fox that he had found injured in the Forbidden Forest. He had spent several weeks healing it and the fox had finally warmed up to him enough that he could show it to the class. The moment that Harry saw it, Kurama could see something in his eyes flash in pain; he knew that it was Kuronue's influence.

The next series of happenings were all about people trying to cure Harry of his depression through various ways, some of which were quite comical - last he checked drinking hot sauce while doing a handstand was a cure for hiccups, not depression.

Then came the potions class that changed everything. They brewed the Potion of a Past Life, and _that_ was where/when Harry discovered Kuronue.

After that showed Harry and his friends performing the ritual which would allow Harry to talk to Kuronue.

Harry and Kuronue drafting their first letter to Kurama...

Anxiously awaiting Kurama's reply, then whooping for joy when it finally came and was a positive response.

Several more memories.

Present - Harry being deeply afraid that Kurama will reject him because he'll be seen as a weakling.

The tape turned to static.

Koenma had been noting each memory of abuse and compiled a list of the instance and the date.

"I'll get this taken care of. You, reply to Harry already before he has a conniption!" Koenma ordered before running off.

Kurama headed back home as quickly as possible.

The owl was still in his room when he arrived. He brought some bread for it from the kitchen. It snacked on it while Kurama wrote out a reply.

xXx

Several days later, in the Great Hall at breakfast, Harry saw his reply from Kurama approach him. His heart was in his throat as he watched it come closer and closer. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it in reassurance, while Ron leaned over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

The owl landed and Harry took the letter. He held his breath as he opened the envelope and read.

_Harry, _

_You are braver then I could have ever imagined. I know that it takes a lot to admit something like this. Just ask Kuronue. We have both gone through similar hells that we will fight tooth and nail not to discuss. _

_I feel honored that you care enough about me that you wanted to tell me the truth. Thank you for that, Harry. Please know that you still have not changed in my eyes - you are still the kind, adventurous, caring and strong person I got to know through letters, and still want to know in real life. _

_We can work around the problem of your relatives. I promise. I still wish to see you this upcoming break. I was thinking about asking a favor from Botan to take me to and from Hogsmeade, it wouldn't take her long, and I know that she could get me into Wizard territory much faster and easier then I could in Youko form. We could meet up there on the first day of your break, if you want. We could spend our time in Hogsmeade... and then just wing it from there. That would be much more enjoyable then spending time (how did you once put it? I believe it was) in your relatives 'cookie cutter neighborhood full of boring old snobs'._

_What do you think? Please let me know if this is acceptable. _

_And never worry about me never wanting to talk to you, Harry. I am quite fond of you, with or without Kuronue. (No offence Kuronue, but you know where you stand with me.) _

_Reply soon so that we may get started on planning. _

_- Kurama_

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He felt like he could breath again. His friends also let out a breath when Harry relaxed. He passed them the letter and they scanned over it.

Ron muttered "good" as he settled back down to eat.

Hermione smiled at Harry. "I told you he wouldn't have a problem with it. In fact, he's actually happy that you told him. You did the right thing, Harry."

Harry smiled back. "I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Dammit fanfiction! I had just pressed save when it logged me out and Now I Have To Type Everything Out Again! x( Grr! <strong>_

_***Deep breath* Okay. So, who noticed that the 'Cinematic Life Record' in this chapter was kind of similar to the Cinematic Record in Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler? Kudos to those who did! They're not entirely the same, aside from the name though. In Kuro. the Cinematic Record was the term used for when a grim reaper used his/her scythe to view an individual's life in order to judge whether that person should die or not. So it's not really a cross-over, but still, I claim No ownership to that of any of those. (Which you'd think would be obvious considering that this is FANfiction.) **_

_**Anyway**_

_**So, in the original outline I have for this chapter, I had actually squeezed in Harry and Kurama's 'date' at Hogsmeade, but when I actually wrote this chapter, I felt like the possibility of Harry being abused/neglected needed to be deeper than what I had written in the outline - it'd make more sense politically and for Kurama's character to do some investigating. So, in the end I couldn't fit it in because it just didn't seem right for this chapter. (You're all going to kill me now, aren't you?) **_

_**But I promise that the next chapter will finally have them meeting up in person. Promise. Brownie scouts honor (even if I haven't been one since like third grade). **_

**Review Replies/Acknowledgements **

_**Shadow Phoenix 16 - Difficult choice really. I'm not establishing a definite seme or uke, I'm just going to write their relationship as 'equal-looking' as possible, and let the reader decide who is which. So if you want Harry as uke, it should fit; and vice versa. :)**_

_**Yoruko Rhapsodos - I know right? xD He didn't even tell anyone what was going on, so everyone is going to be completely gobsmacked... except maybe Hiei, who seems to either know, or not be surprised by anything. ;)**_

_**Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow - :)**_

_**ultima-owner**_

_**Lord Geovanni - I am definitely hinting at yaoi. But I'm also trying to make it subtle, for those who aren't really a fan of it. And when major yaoi stuff Does come up, I'm going to put a warning in the chapter for those who won't wanna read it. But don't worry, there will be slashy goodness. lol And yeah, I noticed that too... I'm not sure why so many people turn Harry into a girl in these crossovers, especially the ones like this where Kuronue is involved. :/ There must be a conspiracy going on.**_

_**vampireharry the 2**_

_**twilightserius - Well, Harry's body is human, but with Kuronue helping him he Can access demon energy. Spirit energy is different, I haven't decided yet if he should be trained in it, or if his magic is going to block it; it's one of those little details that I'm winging until I actually write everything out, not just the outline. Lmao, 'The dark douche' you get some internet points for that! xD But, he's around. He's not making a move yet, and he probably won't be around until next school year, honestly. But he will come up again.**_

_**SleepyMangaHead - When I read your review, you gave actually gave me great inspiration for this chapter. :) I had wanted them to meet once before the summer (trying not to give too much of the plot away), but I wasn't sure how to accomplish that. Plus, Harry doesn't want to talk about his home life and would probably Never mention it, or skid around it, like you said. But that got me thinking about how it could come up, and what could be the result of it... And thus, this chapter was born. So, I really must Thank you! You really helped move the story along, even if it wasn't intentionally. lol This chapter is dedicated to you!**_

_**Megi Keishii - I'm not going too into Kurama's reactions to Harry's letters, mainly because I want to try to move the plot along. But Spirit World... that's another story. ;)**_

_**kirallie - =) Yeah, there is totally a conspiracy or something going on with that. How could all of those GirlHarryKuronue fics be mere coincidence? x)**_

_**Akayuki Sawada - Thank you! I tried to make the letters seem that way. Harry can't really sneak away to meet Kurama, and vice versa, so I thought that a penpal relationship could work for now. Glad to see it worked. =)**_

_**MoonPrincess623 - Yay, I'm glad you see them as in character, I tried, but wasn't sure if I was succeeding. Lol, Thank you! When you remember your questions, please feel free to ask. :) And thanks for understanding. It's much easier to write when people appreciate you writing when you have time and muse, and not asking Everyday For A Month whether you are going to update or not. (I had someone dothis to me with another fic, which I had actually written 1/2 of the next chapter already, but couldn't finish b/c this person kept stressing me over it everyday. No offense to them, but it was really annoying.) Whew, sorry for the rant. But I appreciate when people tell me 'no rush'. =)**_

_**pianogirl89**_

_**sdoyle1989**_


End file.
